My Little Pony: Cross-Dimensional Friendship
by Key2DestNE
Summary: When two humans enter a pony-filled world, transformed into ponies themselves, they must help to protect this world, all while trying to find out... Exactly WHY were they sent here, especially when one of them hates magic?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: A Pony World

**_My Little Pony_**

**_Cross Dimensional Friendship_**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** … Keeeeey… where are you?**

**_Key2DestNE: _*****hiding under the bed, whispers to the camera.* Hi everyone, don't let Fox know where I am… I'm kinda… in the dog house, I might've accidentally insulted Mew when suggesting this idea…**

**_DarkFoxKit: _*****suddenly appears next to him.* There you are! Why are you hiding? Move over, I'm the one who needs to hide because Mew is trying to use me to take out her frustrations! But the fans don't want to hear about Pokemon, they want to hear about MLP.**

**_Key2DestNE: _****….R-right, right! So, uh… This might SEEM like the classic bad fanfic- "An OC or two goes into their favorite show, yadda yadda", but we added a lot of detail to this, so PLEASE… just give it a chance.**

**_DarkFoxKit: _****Honestly, I'm a new fan to the show, it was Key here who got me into MLP. I grew very fascinated by it, so fascinated I wanted to try a fanfic with him on it, that really made him joyous since he kept nagging at me to try one with him.**

**_Key2DestNE: _****I said you should watch the show, it was you who suggested we do this. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this! I know some people have been wanting me to do a solo fanfic, and I will, soon… but for now, I'm just working with someone, as that's really my best work.**

**_DarkFoxKit: _****Now without further ado, let's begin the stor-**

**_Mew: _****THERE YOU TWO ARE! *camera went static, screams and crashing coming from it***

* * *

**Prologue: Online Pals**

Today's story starts out simple enough… two human friends were on the Internet chatting. One was 15 years old while the other was 16 years old. The younger one was a male, his name was Michael Kays, while the older one is Rizia Kit. The two were chatting when Michael (Mike) was typing about My Little Pony.

"... Seriously? You're typing about a girly kid's show?" Rizia (Riz) typed, not believing what he's typing.

Mike virtually smiled sheepishly. "H-hey, uh… Well, you know, it's surprisingly complex and interesting! Why don't you see it before you judge?"

"Can't you just- Hmm?" Riz blinked and noticed the computer was spiraling suddenly. "... What just… happened?" Then some text began to type themselves on-screen, for both of them, as another user appeared.

Text: **Do you wish to join us?**

Mike blinked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back in confusion. "...Huh? What in the world is this thing talking about? If this is a prank by FanfictionLover13, I swear…"

Text: **If you wish to see the word of Ponies… please answer the following questions…** When it put that, it posted a link right after it.

It turns out the questions were a personality quiz for what type of pony they were… Mike got a pegasus and Riz got a unicorn. Once the results were in, the text continued.

Text:** I see, so this is who you are… Alright then, please come to Ponyville and see what we have in store for you. Please have a nice time and learn about the magic of friendship!**

"Hey! What is this?" Riz growled as she was about to refresh the page when it looked like it froze, but suddenly the computer screen flashed a bright color! Both she and Mike were suddenly pulled right on in, both of them screamed as their bodies began to change…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Pony World**

* * *

Mike groaned weakly before coughing. "W-where… where am I?" He lifted his head, looking around in confusion. "This… isn't my bedroom!"

Mike tried to stand up, but he couldn't get on his two feet for some reason, every time he tried he would fall back down on all four. Blinking, he looked down at himself to see… dark brown fur? "What the heck is this!? I'm not a furry!" He tried to grab the fur, but when he did, he saw… hooves instead of hands! "WAH! H-hey, is this some kind of joke!? Where are my hands!?"

Riz groaned as she slowly came to; she was feeling dizzy and a bit sick. She tried to stand up, but like Mike she kept falling back on all four. "Huh? What?" She noticed she had dark purple fur. "What… what is this!?" She saw her hands were now hooves. "Oh-no…" She looked back and saw a blue and light blue colored tail. "... Okay, don't panic… just don't panic…" Then her ears twitched when she heard someone nearby screaming. "...Who's screaming?"

She looked towards the sound of the voice, seeing what looked like… a winged horse, stumbling around. "Okay, whoever's doing this, p-p-please stop! Riz's gonna be very upset I just disappeared on her! I- do you think this is funny!?"

Riz stared at the winged horse…_ I believe the proper term is pegasus…_ "Um… excuse me, Mr. Pegasus… mind telling me where I am, please?" _Just remain calm… no need for a panic attack… Maybe it's all a dream…_

To her confusion, though, the pegasus didn't respond, looking at her in confusion. "...Pegasus? Where?" He looked around, before looking back. "Uh… I don't see a pegasus anywhere, miss…. unicorn…?" His eyes widened in shock._ A-a UNICORN!? What the heck IS this world!?_

Riz blinked, looking around herself. "... Uh sorry? I don't see any unicorns around here… and aren't you a pegasus? I mean you're a _horse_ with _wings_, that is the proper term, isn't it?"

The pegasus blinked slowly. "...I-I'm a HORSE?!" To her confusion, he started to hyperventilate, looking back to see a two-colored green tail, and some brown wings. "N-no way… I'm a pegasus!? How's this possible!? I WAS HUMAN BEFORE!"

Riz jumped back, shocked, even as they both heard someone shout something in the distance. "Y-you were… a HUMAN? I-I was a human too!" She narrowed her eyes a bit though, as if it was hard to see.

The pegasus looked in confusion at her. "H-huh? No way, you're a unicorn! ….And apparently you need glasses…. You okay?" He shakily stood up, stumbling to the ground a few times.

Riz shook her head, frowning. "... No, I'm not okay. Because I'm standing here, talking to an apparent pegasus, who thinks I'm a unicorn. I think I've spent too much time on the computer, I need to get out more before I end up in the nut house!"

The pegasus blinked again. "...W-wait, you were on a computer!? Did… some weird text pop up for you too, saying to enjoy your stay at Ponyville?"

The unicorn blinked before nodding, tilting her head. "Yes… that's exactly what happened… how did you know that?"

The pegasus rolled his eyes. "How do you think? Same thing happened to me when I was telling my friend about my favorite show!"

"... And that is?" Riz dared to ask.

"...M-My Little Pony." the pegasus said, blushing madly.

The unicorn stared at him, almost disbelieving. "... Mike?" Her eyes narrowed again trying to get a clearer image of his face.

Mike blinked, glancing up at the purple unicorn. "Huh? How… how did you know that name? I've never met you in my life! ...I think…."

Riz grumbled, shaking her head. "Of course not, not in person anyway. Remember the one who always talks to you? The one who had the crazy Mew muse?"

Mike blinked before his eyes widened. "W-wait a second… RIZ!? No way… That's crazy! You're here too!?"

Riz rolled her green eyes, scoffing. "Apparently. I don't think this is a dream… it feels way too real. However this happened must've been some kind of… I don't know… strange phenomena or something. We're now horses!" She stumbled a bit, trying to walk on four hooves.

Mike grumbled, rolling his light brown eyes. "Technically I'm a pegasus and you're a unicorn… Try to be more specific."

"... I'm a unicorn?" Riz frowned. "I didn't notice a horn…"

The stallion shrugged. "Well, of course not- you can't see it! Do you normally need glasses?"

Riz sighed, nodding. "Unfortunately yes, ever since I was in 3rd grade I needed glasses. It really sucks, but I'm near sighted, without them I feel so… well, everything is just really blurry, so it's hard for me to see unless it's right at my face." As if to demonstrate this, she walked a bit, stumbling on her new legs, before hitting a tree, face-first. "...Ow…"

Mike blinked before he chuckled. "Heheh… Yeah, I can see that Riz. But you know… it's weird." He frowned in thought, looking around. "I've got the same situation… but I can see clear as can be."

The girl glared, frowning. "Because you're a pegasus… pegasus naturally have good eyesight because they need it to be able to fly through the air. I guess whoever transformed us didn't bother to fix MY eyesight." She scratched the ground a bit with her hoof in annoyance.

Mike frowned, looking at his new wings before tentatively unfurling them. "...Well, maybe there's a spell you can learn… If this is the place I think it is…. unicorns can use magic."

Riz stopped cold, and the purple unicorn turned to him. "Magic? … Did you say… MAGIC?"

Mike gulped, startled. "Uh… y-yeah, so?"

"Magic is BAD! I don't do magic, I don't WANT anything to do with magic, I don't ever want to even SEE magic! GOT IT!?" Riz snapped, getting up in his face.

Mike winced, leaning back. "R-RIZ! You NEED to use magic, it's how unicorns survive! Besides, unicorn magic's used for good, you're able to pick up books and the like with it! What's wrong!?"

Of course this only served to anger her more, as she bit at him. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I _HAVE_ TO USE MAGIC!? Mike! Don't you know how I feel about magic?! I _hate_ it! It's insulting, it should _never_ be used!"

Mike blinked slowly. "...Wait… you feel that it's _insulting_? It… that makes no sense. Magic's how this planet _survives_- the sun and moon turn thanks to magic from the strongest creatures on the planet! Everything uses magic, even pegasi and earth ponies- they use it passively!"

The more he spoke about this the more confused she got. The unicorn had no knowledge of the My Little Pony world, or how it works; her mind only knows from what she's been taught. "Wait, wait, wait… Huh? The time only becomes day and night because the planet itself is spinning around! Magic has NOTHING to do with it!"

Mike groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Riz… IN OUR WORLD. But _clearly_, we're NOT in our world! So don't you get it!? Who says physics all follow the same rules there as here? The sun and moon don't turn naturally! Heck, NOTHING in nature moves naturally! ….Except in the Everfree, and that's considered unnatural…"

The purple unicorn blinked, confused even more. "I don't get it…"

Before Mike could explain more, a light blue unicorn came running to them, "Hey! Hey! You two! Are you the humans Princess Celestia sent here?!"

They both stopped and slowly turned. Mike paled, recognizing her, and shaking his head quickly. "N-no! No, we're not humans at all! Humans don't exist, they're- they're a myth! Where'd you hear anything about humans? Not from us!"

Riz just shook her head at his ramblings, sighing. "Yes, we're humans, what do you know?"

The pony bounced as if she was on cloud nine, cheering. "I've been waiting a_ long_ time to meet real humans! Don't worry, only Princess Celestia and I know about this, not even her favorite student Twilight knows; she only entrusted me to guide you two since I'm the only other pony who believes humans exist! Now then, are you two used to walking yet?"

Riz frowned, confused, as she shook her head quickly. "Wait! Who are you? Why are we here? What's going on?"

The unicorn sighed, facehoofing. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, I was so excited I just forgot, silly me! My name is-"

"Lyra Hearstrings, right?" Mike interrupted her, struggling to accept the fact that Lyra _wasn't_ insane about humans.

Lyra blinked, before nodding as she smiled. "Well, yeah! Guess I'm kinda famous…" Mike sighed, trying not to laugh at that, as she continued. "What are your names?"

Mike shrugged, smiling. "Well, my name's Mike Kays, and this is Riz Kit. Nice to meet you! ...Guess we'll have to change names, though…"

Lyra shook her head, shrugging. "No, it's okay, you can keep your names. Nobody here ever seen a real human before, so they won't suspect a thing, unless you outright tell them; but most likely, they'll think you're crazy. Now… hmmm…" She looked over at Riz, noticing how the unicorn kept squeezing her eyes as if having a hard time seeing. "Oh my, I guess Princess Celestia didn't fix your eyesight huh? I guess she wanted you to fix it once you learn magic-"

"I don't do magic!" Riz grumbled.

Lyra blinked slowly, startled. "... You kinda… well, I'll tell you more later. Here, try these glasses on for the time being." She levitated the red glasses onto Riz's nose, before smiling. "Yeah, they look nice on you- the red compliments your fur nicely!"

Mike blinked slowly, staring at Riz with a blush as his wings started to raise involuntarily. "..."

Riz blinked a few times before smiling in relief, nodding. "Ah, that's so much better- WHOA! … This place is so… bright and cartoony…" She blanched, looking around. "It's like we got sucked into some kid's show!"

Mike suddenly started to try and get his wings back down, nodding as his blush wouldn't go down. "Y-yeah! It, um… It's because we're in a kid's show, or rather, a kid's show in our world!"

"Yeah, I can tell that." Riz sighed, trying not to notice the pegasus's odd behavior. "Well, um… Lyra, was it? So… you're going to take us back home, right?"

Lyra shook her head, shrugging."Sorry, Princess Celestia said you two need to stay here for the time being. I can show you where you can live here in Ponyville until it's done, but you need to get used to these bodies first; I'm sure being a pony is very new to both of you." She then looked at Mike, sighing, "And YOU need to calm your hormones!"

Riz blinked, looking at Mike in confusion. "... Why are his wings spread out like that?" She tilted her head. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

The light blue unicorn chuckled, nodding. "VERY. But… well, it's essentially what happens when a pegasus sees someone they think is beautiful, or… well, more than that." She smirked, pointing at Mike. "Guess he saw something he liked~"

The brown pegasus glared at her, blushing madly. "S-shut it, Lyra! Don't tell Riz about wingboners, she's gonna be so mad!"

The purple unicorn blinked, confused. "... Wing… boners…?"

Lyra just chuckled, shaking her head humorously. "Well I won't, but she might find out eventually if you keep doing that. So anyway… hmm… hmmmmm… just as I thought." She looked around the two, nodding in thought.

"What?" Mike asked, still blushing as he finally got his wings down to his sides.

Lyra sighed, shaking her head. "You two are blank flanks."

"Excuse me?" Riz frowned, not sure if that's an insult.

Lyra shrugged. "It means you don't have cutie marks; you know, these symbols on our hineys." She pointed to her harp symbol. "The ancient ponies used to call them emblems, but cutie marks sounds cooler!"

Riz and Mike looked at their flanks to see they was blank indeed.

"It's very unusual, if not impossible, for ponies your age to not have a cutie mark yet, but it's natural for you two since you're not born as ponies. But not to worry, you'll get them like how every other filly gets them eventually." Lyra winked.

Riz blinked, before shaking her head. "I really don't care… nor do I know how. I just want to get this over with before my Mom comes home from work and kills me."

Mike rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Come on, Riz, don't be a spoilsport! This is so cool!" Then the pegasus stood up shakily. "C'mon, I wanna go meet Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, all the-"

Lyra interrupted, surprised. "Wait, Twilight Sparkle? She's not here…. she's in Canterlot, learning magic from the Princess!"

"Mike, shut it! We don't even know what timeline we're in, anyway!" Riz snapped at him, annoyed at the pegasus's excitement.

Lyra laughed, shaking her head. "Wow, you two must be close if she's able to snap at you like that without you caring…"

Mike nodded, smiling confidently. "You know it, we're best friends! ...Online, but I don't care much about distance! So, uh… how about we head in?" His wings started to flap, not creating much lift, although he did cause a nice breeze.

Riz looked at him and frowned. _Why couldn't I get wings? I want to fly too…_

Lyra nodded, starting to walk towards the nearby town. "This way you two, try to keep up. And don't let anyone know who you really are, okay? We don't want to draw too much attention, especially from Pinkie Pie."

Riz nodded, she knew about the Mane Six, and Pinkie Pie… well, let's just say she saw a very, very gorey and violent video about her, so she had a slight phobia of the pink hyper pony. "Yeah, I'm with you on that."

The two stumbled as they followed Lyra, who was kind enough to take it slow and wait for them whenever they tripped. Soon, though, they began to get better, finding it was similar to two legs, only they had to use both front and back legs at the same time.

Eventually, the two mares and one stallion entered Ponyville, Mike looking around with a smile. "Woooow… so this is Ponyville… This is so cool!" _It looks pretty real compared to the cartoo- wait… Rainbow Missile at 8:00!_ His eyes turned into pinpricks, and he quickly dodged, hitting the ground. "HIT THE DECK!"

Riz and Lyra didn't hesitate as they dived down, barely just missing the rainbow blur. Soon, it slowed down and turned out to be Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow hair. "Sorry, didn't see you there Lyra!" she shouted before going back to her speedy flying.

Riz blinked, startled. "... Was that Rainbow Dash? What the heck!?" She may know a little bit about the Mane Six, but not a lot, like their personality. "Is she CRAZY!? She could've_ killed_ us at that speed!"

Lyra chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, it just would have hurt a lot. Ponies are a lot more durable than humans, and Rainbow gets tunnel vision when she's flying so fast."

Mike nodded sagely, sighing. "Yeah, I know just how badly tunnel vision is when you're going like 400 miles an hour! ...Even without experiencing it."

Riz only grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Let's just-"

"Hey! I've _never_ seen you two before!" a hyper voice said, and Riz cringed, freezing up.

"Oh… no…" She stood perfectly still. _Maybe if I don't move, she'll go away…_

To her horror, though, she saw a pink face and mane enter her vision, upside-down. "And I know _everypony_ in Ponyville! So if I don't know _you_ two, then that must mean… YOU'RE NEW HERE! I always love meeting with new Ponies and new friends! Especially when there's more than one! This is so great! It's fantastic!" Riz looked ready to pass out by this point.

Lyra sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. "PINKIE! You're scaring Riz, she's a shy pony! And get off her head, you sugar rush pony!"

Mike chuckled as Pinkie Pie quickly jumped off of Riz, nodding rapidly- so fast, in fact, that you could hear a small hollow rattling sound. "Okie-dokey-lokie! Sorry, Rizzie~" She smiled apologetically at the purple unicorn, whose eye twitched just seeing a _smile_ on her.

Mike struggled not to laugh, before she gasped in shock. "WAIT! You know what this means!? A PARTY! I just LOOOOVE parties! I'd better go prepare my 'Welcome to Ponyville' banner right away!" She dashed off, just in time for Mike to burst out laughing, rolling on the ground in hysterical tears.

Riz just plopped to the ground. "... That's… one party… I never… want to go to…" She was shivering, and breathing frantically.

Lyra sighed, smiling sheepishly as she levitated the other unicorn to her feet. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie can be a handful, but her parties_ are_ fun! Don't worry, just try to let her do it or she'll go nuts trying to throw you it as soon as possible."

Riz shot up and grabbed Lyra's face with her hooves, "DO YOU MEAN SHE'LL BEAT ME UP TO A BLOODY PULP AND THEN SERVE ME AS HER CUPCAKES!?"

Lyra blinked as Mike nodded, gasping for breath. "Y...yeah… Lyra's right… she will! But… don't worry, Riz… Cupcakes isn't… part of the series… Not only that, but she's one of the nicest ponies in the show- she doesn't chop you up into pieces."

Riz glared at him, scoffing. "I wasn't thinking about her chopping me up, just beat me up and somehow turn me into a cupcake, but THANKS for adding that mental picture to my paranoia."

Mike blinked in surprise. "...Huh? Wait, what? That's the Cupcakes creepypasta, Riz…."

"I never dared to read it!" Riz grumbled. "Thanks for spoiling it, for a bad story, to me!"

He then groaned, shaking his head. "F-forget it… Look, let's just go meet the other residents. Maybe you'd like to meet Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, they're the local musicians. One's a violin player, and the other's a DJ."

Lyra just shook her head, getting her face out of the paranoid purple unicorn's hooves and getting down on all fours again. "Look, just calm down. Come on, let's just get to your new, temporary settlement first and then decide what to do from there."

The two human-turned-ponies followed Lyra again, and this time Riz's ears perked when she saw a very cute hamster. "Aww, that hamster reminds me of Furball." She smiled at it, before unconsciously using magic to lift it to her face, her horn glowing softly as she cooed. "He's so cute!"

Mike chuckled, shrugging as he tried not to act surprised. "Well… I think that's Fluttershy's hamster, if I'm not mistaken- he's in the episodes a bit, as a background animal." _How is she using magic unconsciously so easily like that? That's so weird…_

Riz then blinked as the hamster dropped to her snout, the magical glow fading. "Oh… uh… how'd you get on my nose, little guy? Did you climb up there? I remember Furball always tried to climb to my shoulders, it always tickled." She smiled in the memory, before noticing a shy-looking yellow pegasus with a pink mane trying to go up to her before shying away.

Mike glanced over as well, and blinked. "...Oh hey, I think that's her hamster Riz! You'd better give him back…"

Riz blinked and sighed, looking at the hamster on her snout with crossed eyes. "Alright…" She slowly walked up to the shy pegasus, trying not to let him fall. "Um… is this hamster yours?" She slowly bent her head down as if to show she's not a threat or meant any harm.

The pegasus silently nodded, trying to hide behind her mane. "U-uh… yeah…. it's… it's mine… t...thank you…"

Riz had to really stretch her ears, barely hearing her. "... I'll take that as a 'yes', okay? I'll put him down here." She had to get down on her knees, which is hard for her since she's still not used to it, and put the hamster gently on the ground._ I really miss my hands… They were so useful!_

The pegasus quietly nodded in thanks, gently sweeping the hamster onto her back, before Mike walked over, smiling. "Oh, hi! It's nice to meet you… Thanks for letting Riz play with your hamster a bit, she loves animals. What's your name?"

As Riz was struggling to stand back up, Fluttershy only hid in her mane. "I'm… um… Flutter...shy…"

Mike's ears perked, and he blinked. "...Fluttershy, huh? Sounds familiar… Weren't you in flight school with Rainbow Dash?"

Riz ended up rolling over on her back. _This sucks… I need to find a way to control my body better!_

Fluttershy blinked a bit at Riz's oddness, before slowly nodding. Mike smiled, as if recognizing her face. "That's great! I _thought_ I recognized you- I was shadowing for a day of the class, the day of the race! How have you been?"

Before Fluttershy could answer, Lyra came over, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay, that's enough Mike. We need to get going now, remember? We have a lot to do."

Riz managed to roll over on her stomach and then push her legs up._ FINALLY!_ "Yes, Lyra, I agree, we should go now. Thanks again Fluttershy, I used to have a hamster just like that before he… died." She sighed, before to her shock, getting wrapped up in a pair of yellow wings!

"O-oh, you poor thing… I'm so sorry, what was his name?" Fluttershy asked, her timid personality not standing a chance against her motherly instincts.

Riz blinked in confusion before blushing a bit, embarrassed. "Um… his name was Furball, because of how he always curled up." She secretly looked at Mike and gave him a 'I-thought-she-was-shy' look.

Mike shrugged, giving her a 'motherly-instincts' look right back, smirking as Fluttershy cooed. "Aww… what a cute name… I'm sorry he died… Riz, was it? If… if you ever want to play with Mr. Squeaky here… come right over, I live right near the forest…."

Riz gave a nervous smile, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh sure… thanks Fluttershy, I'll uh… be sure to remember that." With that, Fluttershy finally let her go as Riz nervously walked backwards, joining up with Lyra and Mike.

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Is she still out there, Key?**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** *is covered in slashes and bruises.* W-why would I know!? I'm just surprised VI'S not here, since I'm her author and this is on my profile…**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Erm… Oh, we got the camera working again. Hello dear readers, we hope you're enjoying it so far… Well, you know we decided to spice it up by adding an OC who's a fan of the show and another OC who knows nothing about it, or at least not a lot of it.**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** That's something a lot of people don't do; but I do have more in mind for this, such as Lyra's secret mission.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** And don't worry, the 'episodes' will be changed up as well, you can't count on your knowledge of the show to keep it predictable. Anything can happen at this point.**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** Well… the major events from each episode will still happen, but yeah- mixed up, and altered. Some might even be removed if we don't like them or can't fit in our characters into them, and replace it with our own episode! Fox, care to explain why we've got an "Episode 0" in place, and why it's split into many chapters and not one? I'll be lookout.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Well we decided that we should push it back to a day before Twilight got into Ponyville, this way our characters will have some time to adjust to the changes, especially poor Riz; she's really not used any of this. I mean can you imagine seeing actual pegasi moving clouds above your head? And as for the chapter splits… Well, we didn't want to squeeze it all into one chapter, for two main reasons; 1: It was getting too long. And 2: It's so we have some chapters in reserve so to keep you hungry gators- I mean lovely readers entertained without having to wait so long for a new chapter.**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** Yeah, so… If there's any more questions, leave a review and I'll post an answer in the chapter if there's enough of them. If not? Well, I'll send you a PM. Either way, REVIEW PLEASE! I know it seems odd that a guy likes MLP, but it's got a good storyline, and JUST REVIEW ALREADY!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Key, calm down. You're going to blow our cov-**

**_Vi:_**** MEW! I FOUND THEM!**

**_Key2DestNE_****: YIPE! *tries to run away* TRAITOROUS FIRE BUNNY!**

**_Vi:_**** WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME!? I'LL SHOW YOU A FIRE BUNNY!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** … Review if you value our lives, REVIEW! *runs off***

******_Mew:_**** I SEE YOU FOX! GET BACK HERE! *She floated after Fox as flames hit the camera, turning it to static once more.***


	2. Chapter 2: Strained Sanity

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Hello everyone! We're finally posting a new chapter! …. *whispers* Pssst! Get out here!**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** *rushes out* My apologies, Kit. I did not mean to keep you waiting. Yes, dear readers, we are posting chapter 2 of this. We hope you haven't been too scared off by the wait!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** It hasn't been****_ that_**** long, has it? Anyway, here you will see Riz's reaction to everything, poor girl.**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** That****_ is_**** you, Kit. So you can't feel too bad for yourself.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** … This is how I would react if I really didn't know the MLP world and was sent there. Anyway, let's get started! Key, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** If you wish me to. Neither of us owns the rights to My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic. That'd be Hasbro and Lauren Faust, we only own our characters.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** Ugh… Yeah… yeah, get the show on the road.**

**Chapter 2: Strained Sanity**

Lyra chuckled, smirking. "You know, it's rare Fluttershy would do that to ponies she's not familiar with; you're pretty lucky."

Riz blinked, confused at what just happened. "...All I said was that my hamster died. Sure it's heartbreaking but not uncommon."

Mike smirked, nodding. "Yes… _ALL_ that you said. But Fluttershy's very loving of animals. So I'm sure she knows just how horrible it must have felt, and her motherly instincts took over from there!"

The purple unicorn frowned, worried. "... If she acted that way from my _hamster_ dying… I don't even want to know how she'll react if she finds out my dog recently died too. Or Mike's… um… nevermind."

Lyra blinked, confused, as Mike winced, the pegasus glancing at his wings. "...Did you have to bring that up…? I still _miss_ Charlie..." he muttered.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Riz said sadly. "I know how painful it is for you…"

Mike just shook his head and sighed, starting to walk before bumping into a white unicorn. "WAH!" He yelped in surprise, both him, the unicorn, and the dress she was carrying falling to the dirty ground. "W-what the heck!?"

The white unicorn then frowned, quickly picking it up worriedly. "Oh dear, look at what you did to my designs! Oooh, I just hope I can make a new one before tonight… I have deliveries to make, and designs to create!" Then she stopped and looked at him, blushing madly. "...Hello handsome, I've never seen your face here in Ponyville before."

She smiled, her eyes half lidded as Mike blushed, smiling nervously. "U-uh…" he stammered, trying to crawl back. "I'm… new to town. Just got here today… S-sorry about your dress, miss….?"

"Rarity, please." she spoke, smiling. "And don't worry about it, I still have plenty of time to make a new one anyway. So you're new here… huh… and so is your friend I see." she said, smiling, looking at Riz too. "But… I see you don't have any cutie marks, how odd indeed… You're not fillies… how did this come to be?"

Riz looked around nervously, gulping. "It's a long… complicated story, trust me, you don't want to know. Now if you'll excuse us, Rarity, we have to move into our… 'new house'. C'mon Mike, we've gotta go!" She quickly picked Mike up by his wings, placing him back on his hooves.

Mike winced in pain before nodding quickly. "R-right! See you around town, Rarity!" He waved to her, quickly running off with the other two unicorns and not seeing Rarity's smile turn into a soft, determined frown.

"She seems to like you, Mike." Lyra sighed. "And when a pony likes somepony else… things tend to get ugly if there's potential competition, so Riz… you might want to watch your back."

Riz frowned, blushing, as she shook her head. "H-hey! This isn't_ my_ fault! Mike wasn't looking where he was going!"

The pegasus smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah, sorry 'bout that… Uhhhh… so where's our new home, Lyra?"

"We're almost there, we just have to cross this apple orchard." Lyra pointed out. "It's always pretty well-kept, too, so no need to worry about rats or anything!"

Riz blinked and frowned, thinking. "Let me guess… Applejack is next?"

Mike nodded, sighing. "Yeah… we seem to be meeting each of the Mane Six, huh Riz? First Rainbow nearly crashed into us, then Pinkie Pie's setting up a party, then Fluttershy's hamster, and finally the dress incident with Rarity. Wonder how _this'll_ turn out, since she's having a family reunion…"

The purple unicorn shrugged. "Well Applejack I can probably relate better, she's kinda similar to me since we both have a country family and all. And I do love apples, though I prefer pineapples really."

Lyra smiled, nodding in understanding. "Princess Celestia said it might be destiny that's leading you to the Mane Six, as you call them…. but I only count five."

Riz sighed before looking up at the sky, only to see some pegasi moving the clouds. Her jaw literally fell wide open onto the ground, stammering. "T-that's not possible! Clouds can't be touched! They're literally just misty water in the sky!"

Lyra blinked, "Well it's true for almost all ponies that none of us can touch it, only the pegasi and alicorns can touch those. The rest of us just fall on through."

Mike smirked, shrugging. "Like I said… different physics. Pegasi control the weather, and can walk on clouds. Only ponies who are pegasi, or have the cloud walking spell, can walk on them!"

Riz stared at him, her mouth still hanging open. "..."

"Rizzie~ Close your mouth before a fly flies in." Mike chuckled, shutting her mouth himself before it fell right back open.

Riz then managed to shake her head and close her mouth. "This… this isn't right… how could pegasi control the weather? It's always _unpredictable_! Nobody can control it!"

Lyra shrugged, surprise. "Well, it might be how the _human_ world works, but here, nature's all controlled. We've even got a weather chart in town hall, saying what the weather will be like for the next week!"

By now the purple unicorn was almost hyperventilating. "N-no! All of this can't be real! It's just not possible!" Before she knew it, she was running into the apple orchard.

"Riz! Wait!" Mike called after her. "WAIT!" He started to run after her, his wings itching as they flared open.

"Why did she run off like that? What's wrong with her?" Lyra asked in concern, running after her.

Mike groaned, still running. "She's very paranoid, I think we broke her! She thinks magic's bad, we should have let her adjust to it… Now I know how she's gonna meet Applejack!"

Riz kept running, not slowing down; it was like she was running from the craziness of it all, trying to escape from it, but no matter where she goes it's always there!_ No, no, NO! I refuse to believe some flying winged horses can control the weather whenever they freaking want to! Because that would imply that if you just get one of them mad, like Mike, they could create a freaking TWISTER RIGHT ON YOUR HOUSE AND JUST LAUGH ABOUT IT TO THEIR FRIENDS!_

By now her eyes were shut tight, as if hoping if she ran with her eyes closed this whole place would just disappear… Of course, she wasn't thinking straight as she knew running with your eyes closed was a very bad idea, and she ran right into someone! "OW!"

"OW! Hey! Watch where ya'll are goin' please! Ah've been carrying all these apples and now I have to pick em up again!" a voice with a country accent said in annoyance.

Riz blinked slowly, opening her eyes to see an orange mare with a Stetson hat on her head, starting to pick up some apples and toss them into a basket.

The purple unicorn scrambled back away, and the orange mare blinked at her odd behavior, standing up ."Now what's wrong with you? Ya act like you've seen a dragon or somethin'."

"Y-you're not real! Stop mocking me!" Riz cried, burying her head in her hooves. "GO AWAY!"

The mare frowned, stomping her hoof. "Hey! Ah am very much real, and I'd like it if you HELPED me with gettin' my apples back in the basket!"

Riz bit her lip before daring to look up. It's not going away… but… at least this horse seems normal… No horns, no wings… maybe she won't be so bad…

The purple unicorn managed to calm down and slowly stand up, shaking like a leaf. "I-I'm… I'm really s-sorry about that… I-I've just been… u-under a lot of s-stress and f-freaked out…" She looked down at the apples. "Uh…" _How am I supposed to pick those up?_

The mare raised an eyebrow, frowning. "What's tha matter now? You've got a fancy horn- use it! It'd really help a lot… Ah've never seen you around town, anyways."

Riz's ears lowered, remembering her predicament. "... I'm new… a-and I… kinda just… f-freaked out… a-about s-some things… that're… c-challenging my beliefs... I'm afraid I-I'm not able to u-use m-m-m-_magic_…" She spat that last word out like it was venom.

The mare frowned in confusion. "Well, why can't ya? You're a unicorn, that's your strength! Usin' magic- are you denyin' yourself?"

Riz blinked, confused. "... I don't th-think I-I am… I've n-never used m-magic in m-my life…" She tried to bend her neck down as low as she could to pick up the apple stem with her teeth, before the pony stopped her. I've never really been that good at bobbing for apples… but why's she stopping me?

"Now that ain't right! Ya can't just deny yourself, and your magic's a part of you!" the mare said sternly, before beginning to lead the green-eyed unicorn to the nearby barn. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the family. Maybe then you'll understand the idea of being honest with yourself!"

"Oh…" Riz looked back, not really wanting to meet anyone's families right now. "I can't… I really should get back… Mike and Lyra are probably worrying for me. I did just kinda… run away… A-and what about the apples?"

The mare smirked, grinning. "It's okay, I'll get someone to help grab them- but first, ya gotta accept yourself before seeing your friends again! What's yer name, anyways? Ah never got that! Oh, and… um… are you also hiding your cutie mark with make-up or somethin'? Ah can't see it."

Riz frowned even more, lowering her head. "... I'm a blank flank, sorry. I…. didn't mean to make you think otherwise. And I really don't have time for life lessons right now, I have to go." She tried to pull away, but the mare had an iron grip! ….How was she holding onto Riz's hoof, anyways?

The orange mare grinned, shrugging. "Nonsense, everypony's got time for a life lesson- especially if it's about denyin' yourself! Now about that name… Oh, sorry- mine's Applejack, I run Sweet Apple Acres.

The purple unicorn sighed- from what she had seen of unicorns in MLP, she knew they used their horns for magic and used it for just about everything, to her that makes them seem pretty lazy… "I'm Rizia Kit… but just call me Riz. And doesn't it kinda… I don't know… make you mad that unicorns use magic for every little thing? And how pegasi can control the skies, literally? I mean, regular ponies like you must have it rough, what with the hard working labor and all that… No magic, no wings to fly…" Of course Riz didn't know about earth ponies.

To her surprise, though, Applejack chuckled. "You must've been pretty alone for a while to not know… Ah'm an earth pony, not a 'regular pony'! And we've all got magic somehow. Unicorns use their horns, pegasi use their wings and weather magic, and us earth ponies? We grow the food, and are naturally strong!"

This made Riz pale even more… _Earth Ponies?! Mike never said anything about EARTH PONIES! And they… MAKE OUR FOOD!? Does that mean they can make it poisonous too!? And naturally strong? Does- does that mean they can just fling me and make me 'fly' through the air as fast as Rainbow Dash before crashing into something!?_ She began trembling even more, looking like she was about to puke.

Applejack blinked, now starting to become concerned for this unicorn's sanity. "Hey now, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! C'mon now, you've gotta know about earth ponies, don't ya? What's the problem?"

"... I-I…" Riz wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully, Mike's voice cut in to save her the trouble.

"RIZ!" He smiled in relief, tackling her from the side and hugging the poor mare tightly. "I was so worried! I didn't mean to make you question your own beliefs like that! But when I meant that Equestria's whole system is controlled, I meant _everything_… Didn't you get that?"

Riz just gave him a stare, her green eyes still wide, and her red glasses about to fall off her face. She gave a pointed hoof at Applejack, hissing in his ear. "E-Earth Ponies… There are… EARTH PONIES."

Mike blinked before smiling sheepishly, whispering in her ear. "Y-yeah, uh… I… meant to tell you once you got your head wrapped around pegasi and unicorns… I had a feeling you'd freak out about earth ponies too, but if you got used to magic in general…"

"... X_X" Riz fainted, falling down with a THUD.

Applejack frowned, completely confused. "Um… excuse me, but uh… do ya know that unicorn?"

Mike looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Y-yeah, sorry about that…" He struggled, before putting the unicorn on his back with a grunt. "I'm Mike, Riz's friend. She's…. well, she has amnesia, but when she woke up she believed the world worked on it's own- we came from the Everfree Forest, and she woke up in there…"

Applejack blinked, surprised. "Ya'll came from EVERFREE Forest? Ah've never heard of a pony_ livin'_ there before… Ah guess we never bothered to look. But I'm sorry about scaring your friend… She knew about unicorns and pegasi, but not earth ponies? She called me a 'regular pony'. What did she mean by that?"

Mike smiled nervously, now he'd have to explain more. "Well… we didn't LIVE in Everfree, but we traveled through it, even meeting a wise zebra who gave Riz and I a place to stay while she recovered. But… Well, she knows about unicorns and pegasi because, you know… she's a unicorn and I'm a pegasus and I was with her the whole time; but there weren't any earth ponies with us, we traveled alone, so… She didn't know about them, but she's still terrified of magic. She doesn't use her own, and the reason she ran was… because she saw some pegasi moving the clouds."

Applejack began to look more concerned with every word Mike said, looking down at Riz in worry. "Oh mah apples… how can a unicorn be terrified of magic? That's like a pony being afraid of her own tail! What could've happened to make her like this?"

Mike shrugged. "I dunno…. All I know is that when we were separated for a bit, she fell unconscious, and when I found her… she had lost her memory, but got a fear of magic. As for calling you a 'regular pony'... Well, earth ponies don't have a horn or wings, so she assumed they didn't have magic or anything special, period. I guess her finding out about earth ponies might've… well, broken her for now."

"Ah see… wish ah knew that sooner before ah spoke to her." Applejack sighed. "Do ya'll need to see a doctor?"

Mike quickly shook his head, his yellow-brown eyes shrinking slightly. "N-no! No, no, it's fine…. We just need to take her to our new home. Lyra said it was right through this orchard…. You know where it is?"

To his surprise, though, Applejack froze. "...D-did ya just say…. the house was through the orchard…?" She turned to look at him, her eyes pinpricks.

Mike blinked and frowned, slowly nodding. "Uh yes… why? Is there a problem?"

As if those words threw a switch, bringing her back to life, Applejack got right in his face, her face pale. "IS THERE A PROBLEM!? T-that house is haunted! HAUNTED AH TELL YOU!"

"Oh please Applejack, not more of your haunted nonsense again…" Lyra's voice spoke up as she walked from behind Mike. "The house is perfectly fine, you're just too scared of it for no real reason!"

The earth pony glared, scoffing. "Right, like yer fascination of humans? Ah'm tellin' you, THAT HOUSE IS HAUNTED! When ah was a filly, my brother dared me to go in… and I… I saw a_ ghost_ inside!"

Riz groaned, slowly coming to, hearing something about a ghost. "Didja call Danny Phantom then? He'll be on the job, or maybe Luigi…" she slurred, not all there yet.

Applejack blinked, caught off-guard as Mike and Lyra facehooved. "I-ignore her…" He smiled sheepishly. "She's… well, she's not really all there right now. But… what made you think you saw a ghost? A white sheet?"

Applejack shook her head, frowning. "No! Ah knew it was a ghost because it was floatin', and going through walls! Ah sped on out of there faster than cows on a stampede, never going back there again!"

Mike sighed, shrugging. "Well…. did you ever stop to think maybe it was an alicorn? They have the ability to fly like a pegasus, and use spells to go through walls like a unicorn… Maybe it was the Princess."

"No! I know a ghost and an alicorn when I see one!" Applejack stressed. "And that was a ghost!"

Lyra just sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, just forget her, we've got a house to settle in."

Riz rolled off of Mike's back, "I'll just walk, thanks." She groaned, walking with Lyra, looking at the ground.

Mike hesitated, though, glancing at Applejack. "...So, a ghost, huh?" he finally asked. "Like the infamous 'Pony in the Shadows' who lives in Nightmare Moon's castle?"

Applejack's eyes turned into pinpricks. "Y-ya know about that too!? Why're ya askin'?!" Her mane flared out a bit, getting some curled edges.

Mike sighed, shrugging. "Well… I was just curious. But you know… sometimes you can't just take things as they look, AJ." He started to follow Riz and Lyra, calling out behind him. "And if we survive the house, maybe we'll invite you over for some pie or cake! We ARE neighbors, after all!"

Applejack blinked before realizing he too was a blank flank, and she called after him. "Hey! Where's ya'll cutie marks? I thought only fillies wouldn't have 'em!"

In response, the pegasus chuckled. "There's a lot of magic left in Everfree Forest, a lot of it mysterious! Look up Poison Joke, you'll see what happened to them!?" he called back, Applejack barely hearing.

Mike finally caught up with the two unicorns. Riz was very quiet, still just looking at the ground, as if not daring to look up at the sky.

"Come on, Riz, I know it's all a big shock to you… but it's how our world works, except for Everfree… and Mike doesn't seem to mind." Lyra said softly to the darker unicorn.

"That's because Mike knew about it… I didn't… and I didn't have time to absorb all this weird and unnaturalness in." Riz grumbled. "And before you say it's natural, it's NOT natural to ME!"

Mike sighed, nudging her side. "C'mon Riz… at least try to accept it a bit, maybe you'll grow to like it. Heck, I know they have video games here, like Spyro!"

"Mike… you're a pegasus, wouldn't that mean once you learn how to use your powers, you'll…" Riz stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence and giving him the idea.

Mike raised an eyebrow._ That's weird… Spyro's one of her favorite characters!_ "...I'll what, Riz? C'mon, tell me! I promise I won't judge, okay? And if it's a prank or something, I won't do it either."

"You love pranks, _of course_ you'll do it. I'm not telling you." Riz growled.

Lyra sighed, shaking her head. "Just let her be; don't make a unicorn lose her temper, especially if she's not used to magic."

"What do you mean by that!?" Riz yelped, looking at her like she said Riz is going to explode at any moment. Literally,_ explode_, and with how things are going, she isn't surprised if that would be the case.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Riz, calm down… It's just that unicorns are powerful too- and they need to be able to control their magic, since it's a lot wilder if they grow angry."

Mike gulped. "Y-yeah, it can be a bit scary at times… But Riz, listen to me. Each of the pony archetypes- unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony- are all strong and powerful. But Equestria's known for being harmonious, so if one of them grows insane or something like that, they can help calm that one down!"

Riz just gave him an annoyed glare, scoffing. "Wouldn't _you_ like to be able to learn a hypnosis spell or something just to 'calm me down'."

Mike blushed, smiling sheepishly. "W-well… uh… YEAH, but… you know me. Besides, flying's just as fun no doubt!"

"And to be able to sleep in clouds, and control the weather, so you can make it rain on me while I'm eating next time." Riz hissed.

Lyra quickly spoke up, interrupting them. "Okay, we're here!" Mike and Riz blinked, looking up. It was quite the big place, looking more like a mansion than a small house… Heck, it was as big as three of the houses back in the center of town!

"Whoa! Why is it so big?" Mike asked, staring at it in awe.

Lyra smiled, shrugging. "Princess Celestia wanted to make sure you two would have plenty of room and luxuries to help keep you content while here in Ponyville." She then smiled sheepishly. "...Aaaaalso, there's gonna be two other tenants, at least for a few days. They're her apprentices…"

Mike raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "...Wait, _apprentices_? As in… plural? I thought there was only Twilight Sparkle!"

Lyra chuckled, nodding. "Yes, there's her, and the dragon egg she hatched- Spike, he's still a baby but he's about half the size of a pony."

That's when Riz turned, her eyes wide. "Wait! Twilight is going to be here!? As in the unicorn who likes to use magic a lot, and loves to read all about it too!? NO! NO! NOOOO! I'm NOT sharing a house with her!" She shook her head stubbornly, glaring.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Riz, it'll only be for a few days! Lemme guess, she's gonna be managing something happening in Ponyville, Lyra? The… uh, Summer Sun Celebration, was it?"

Lyra nodded, a little surprised. "That's right. I'm getting use to you knowing about things ahead of time… but it's still surprising, to say the least."

"Mike is a bit of a showoff…" Riz grumbled. "Alright, we're here, now what? It's not like we brought anything to unpack."

Mike nodded, shrugging. "True, but we gotta look_ through_ our new house, Rizzie! See if we call dibs on a certain bedroom, or if the ghost rumors are true- if not, what's causing them!"

"Ghosts… I can handle ghosts over pegasus making storms, unicorns making everything float, and earth ponies just growing our food! At least if we were sucked into Danny Phantom's world I'd be in the know and a fangirl, but here it's like a pony _nightmare_!" She then crossed her hooves, sitting down. "I am NOT going in there- no way, no how!"

Mike rolled his eyes, grabbing the unicorn's blue tail in his mouth and starting to drag her in. "Come on, you sissy! It's just a house, and maybe we'll find a portal back inside or something!"

Riz only growled in anger as her horn began to glow a tinted purple and blue, causing Mike to suddenly get cold… REALLY cold,_ icy_ cold even. In fact, when he looked down, he saw his hooves were turning to ice! The pegasus quickly let go, blowing warm air onto his hooves.

Lyra noticed and her jaw almost dropped, shocked. "H-how did you know how to use the ice spell? It's one of the more advanced spells due to it's elemental nature!"

"What?" Riz blinked, not knowing what she even did. "...What do you mean, I did a spell? I didn't do anything of the sort!"

Mike raised an eyebrow, pressing his still ice hooves into her cheeks. "Oh really? What do you call THESE?"

Riz rolled her eyes, scoffing. "That it's cold in here, you stepped in some water, and it froze over your hooves? I doubt I did any kind of spells!"

Mike frowned. "There's no puddles around here, and we're not even inside! We're at the doorstep! YOU DID A SPELL, RIZ. You see? It's not bad!"

"I did NOTHING like that! I would've been aware if I did!" Riz snapped. "And I can tell you a million times, I DIDN'T! I don't use magic!"

The pegasus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ugh…. Look, whatever. Just go inside, it's not that bad! Why're you being so chicken?"

Riz just huffed before storming inside. "Fine! We're inside, now what!?" She glared at Mike, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Mike shrugged, following her. "Well, simple- we explore the house, and see what rooms we want! If we find a ghost too, there's that."

"If we found a ghost how are we going to get it out of here anyway?" Riz asked, surprised.

Lyra sighed, rolling her eyes. "There is no ghost, and if there is I'm sure you two will be fine. Now then, once you get yourselves settled in here we can explore Ponyville and figure out what you're going to do."

Mike nodded, smiling. "Alright, Lyra! Thanks for the help, we'd like to settle in here before going back to Ponyville though!"

Lyra sighed before nodding. "Well, alright, but meet me at Sugar Cube Corner when you're ready so we can grab some muffins or cupcakes."

"Sure! I'd love to try some sweets!" Mike smiled as Lyra left them be, leaving the two human-turned-ponies in their new home.

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** *whispers to the audience* Does… anyone have any therapists I can borrow?**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** I know one, Kit. Do you require one? You need to only talk to me as long as you wish.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** *jumps away* GAH! Will you please stop acting like that!?**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** Why? It is part of our bet, remember?**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** It shouldn't be added to THIS too! You are your own person! *looks at the camera* Erm… we're having a minor disagreement… Um… anyway, as you can see, Riz is stressing out about this strange world of unicorns, magic, pegasus, weather changers, and even earth ponies that make their food…**

**_Key2DestNE:_**** Yes, it's all quite unique for her, and she NEVER expected this when she logged onto her computer that morning. Now then… would you like a foot rub or a belly rub?**

**_DarkFoxKit:_**** *stares at him before looking at the camera* People, if you have someone you cherish, please, for the love of Celestia and Luna, DO NOT GET UPSET WITH THEM! *shakes the camera***

**_Key2DestNE:_**** Why are you putting that sudden warning in there, Kit? I thought you like belly rubs. *coughs loudly***

******_DarkFoxKit:_**** I do NOT! ANYWAY folks, we'll see you later! … Review and don't ask me what's wrong with him, because I'm still trying to figure that out myself.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends & Slow Acceptance

_**My Little Pony**_

_**Cross Dimensional Friendship**_

* * *

**Key2DestNE: *Sitting in a studio, he's writing some music and bobbing his head to something the audience can't hear before he notices the camera's on.* Oh, we're rolling? Whoops… U-uh, hey guys! *waves* So yeah, this is Chapter 3 of Cross Dimensional Friendship, and… Normally Fox'd help me out with this intro, but she's barricaded herself in her room… Something about chaos, I think she shouted.**

**DarkFoxKit: What are you talking about? *She walks in, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper from an Arby's cup.***

**Key2DestNE: Hmm? Oh, Fox, you're outta your room, FINALLY! Have you decided on that cutie mark of yours yet, or are you still indecisive?**

**DarkFoxKit: *raises an eyebrow* I wasn't in my room. I told you I went out to get some Arby's, I just got back. What made you think I was in my room? *She begins shuffling some papers in a folder.***

**Key2DestNE: I- wait, huh? *blinks, slowly turning to her bedroom.* ...But if you went out, and I didn't hear about it…. What's in your room? If Mew got in here again, I swear… I thought we locked her out after she tried to kill me in Child of Mew…**

**DarkFoxKit: *chuckles* Oh don't be silly, Mew wouldn't come here. Huh… I guess you must've seen the illusion trap I put there. It's to keep certain annoying brats out. *looks at Key as he glares at her.* Hey, don't give me that look, I didn't mean YOU. I mean three certain ponies who call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They love rummaging in my room and turning it into pure chaos in there! I had to try _something_ to keep them out…**

**Key2DestNE: ….True, I guess… *sighs, turning to the camera* Well, everybody- and every_p__ony_ out there too- if you have any questions, as long as it doesn't relate to the plot of the story we'll try to answer them as best we can! Now in the meantime I'm gonna go check out Fox's room, I swear it's more than an illusion…**

**DarkFoxKit: *sighs as Key2DestNE goes into her bedroom* Although… I get the feeling some people see me as an annoying girl who should just get over it and accept the world already. Honestly, people, try thinking realistically from someone who doesn't like magic or any of that and is suddenly in a world FULL of them; I highly doubt they'd just be OKAY with everything so quickly.**

***Then there's a huge crash from Fox's room, and the camera shakes as Key's heard frantically screaming.***

**Key2DestNE: FOX! FOX, RUN! SHE'S HERE! MEW'S HERE! AH, NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FAAAAAAAAAAACE!**

**DarkFoxKit: … You guys go ahead and read. I need to see what happened to the… poor victim in my room. *She turns off the camera, bringing it to static.***

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Friends and Slow Acceptance**

Riz frowned, raising an eyebrow. "... What do they usually have to eat here? I'm getting kinda hungry…"

Mike shrugged. "Well, they have baked goods like cupcakes and muffins, along with flowers and wheats. Oh, and oranges, apples, animal products in general…. Yeah, a lot really."

The purple unicorn blinked, surprised. "... Basically sweets, fruits and natural vegetables?"

"Yup." Mike smiled. "But they also have hay fries!"

Riz groaned, "That's all fine and dandy, but I prefer pasta and pizza, you can't make those with just natural garden stuff! Plus, I don't eat hay or flowers… I'm allergic to half those stuff!"

The pegasus rolled his eyes. "Well, not anymore! Besides, I think pasta and pizza's good too… Just no eating meat."

"Pepperoni _is_ meat, you bone head. Plus there are white meat I like too like chicken, I love my chicken. And I love chili too." Riz drooled at the thought.

Mike shrugged, looking around. "Well, too bad. Ponies don't eat meat, it's not in their diet. Hmm…. I wonder if there are some flowers around back… Or should we find some work to pay Applejack for an apple or two? …Riz?" He turned around, and saw her pale. "...Riz, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"... Um… I'm not sure… I just saw a white… something flying through a wall." Riz said, before shaking her head. "That and I was just reminded that earth ponies make our food… I'm not sure if I can just trust anything I eat here."

The pegasus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "C'mon Riz, it's pretty simple! They don't want to kill anyone. Unicorns help with the fine, precise work, pegasi help with watering the plants, and earth ponies grow it! It's all working together, and trust me, everyone is okay with each other here. You trust ME, don't you?"

The nervous unicorn looked at him. "... I trust you… just nobody else." Before Mike could answer, Riz walked over to a bed. "There's some beds here… I thought horses sleep while standing?"

Mike shook his head. "They do, but ponies don't. Not in this world, they use beds! I'm not sure how, yet, but…. well, I'm sure I'll find out! But you said you saw a ghost?"

"I'm not sure if it was a ghost." Riz said, frowning as she looked at him again. "I mean… it could be, but…"

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked. "I mean, it went through a wall…"

The unicorn sighed, "I watch a lot of Danny Phantom, and even played a lot of Luigi's Mansion. Although it appeared to seem like a ghost at first glance, it certainly doesn't look like a ghost… not _essentially_ anyway." Then she shrugged. "Then again, I know NOTHING about this world! So maybe it really is a ghost, maybe I'm seeing things, I DON'T KNOW."

Mike frowned in thought. "...Where'd you say the ghost go through again?" He walked over to the wall, putting his front hooves on it. "Right…. here?"

Riz nodded, looking up. "Yeah, except higher since it went over your head." Mike nodded, flapping his wings and unsteadily climbing up in the air, before headbutting the wall!

"What are you trying to do?" Riz asked, seeing how he was trying to bust down the wall.

"I'm trying to see if I can get through this wall, there might be a secret room back here!" Mike said, headbutting it again. "F-feels hollow… ish!"

"Stop it! You're going to make a big hole in the wall and you're going to hurt yourself!" Riz snapped, stomping her front hoof and her horn lighting up a white color, causing Mike's body to glow white faintly, before he suddenly went _right through_ the wall! "WHA!?" She jumped in shock, looking at the wall in confusion. "...Mike? Mike, where'd you go!?"

She then heard a tapping from the other side, and a muffled, "I'm in here! Looks like somepony's living _inside_ the walls of this house! But who'd be able to get up as high as they did without flying?"

"Some… pony?" Riz frowned, not use to the term. "...Whatever, can you get out? I'm not even sure how you got in there!"

"No, I don't think so! I'm solid again, Riz! I'm stuck in here…. Should I try to break my way out, or try to find a secret passage?" Mike called out from the other side, still muffled.

"Isn't there like a switch or something you can use? Why don't you just go through the wall again like you did before?" Riz called back, confused.

"Ugh… Riz, I CAN'T! I'm not even sure how I got in before! I'll try to find a switch, but it's pitch black in here…" After that, Riz stepped back, hearing some thumps, along with a squeal, a THUMP, a rubber ducky squeaking, and finally…. a CLICK. The wall suddenly opened up, revealing a disheveled brown pegasus with a rubber ducky under one hoof.

Riz blinked before laughing, falling on the ground as she shook. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that is too funny! You should look at yourself!"

Mike grumbled, his feathers ruffling. "Don't say 'oh man', say 'oh pony'. And I know I look ridiculous." He then sneezed, causing all the dust on him to fly off. "ACHOO! A-and it's a little dusty in there…. but honestly, not too bad. I even think I see a passageway! Should we take it?"

"Shouldn't we be going into the fantasy town called Ponyville first?" Riz asked. "Lyra IS waiting for us after all…" She looked at the wall nervously.

Mike sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Oh fine, fine… But we should let her know what we found!" He kicked the wall, and it swivelled back into place. "C'mon, I'll race ya!"

Mike took off, running out the door. He was starting to like being able to run; his wings spread and began to flap, and he started lifting off the ground. Riz didn't follow, she just watched him starting to fly into the air. _….How is he flying so easily? I don't get it. _She sighed, starting to walk out the door. _Better try to catch up…_

Mike was quickly flying through the air, laughing in excitement before he saw another blur going right for him! "WAH! Brakes, brakes, BRAKES!" He quickly backpedaled, trying to slow down, but it was no use as the blur crashed into him, the two crashing into a nearby apple tree. "...Owwww….."

Riz gasped and ran over to the tree, shouting up into it. "Mike! Mike are you okay?"

Mike and the other pegasus who crashed into him fell out of the tree, with a THUD! "Ow… again…"

"Hey pony, next time watch where you're going!" Riz blinked, looking at the one who spoke… it was Rainbow Dash.

"Who's fault was it that they were going too fast?" the purple unicorn asked in annoyance, huffing. "That's TWICE you crashed while around us, maybe you should slow down!"

Rainbow scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Who, me? Please. I'd NEVER go slow, speed's my life! Besides, it's this goofball's fault for crashing into ME! I've never even seen you two around before!"

Mike frowned, raising an eyebrow. "_Really_. Because I tried to slow down and get outta your way! What's your name, anyway?"

Rainbow just grumbled, crossing her hooves. "You sure did a lousy job of it. I'm Rainbow Dash… So, you two must be new here I see."

"Really? What gave us away?" Riz said sarcastically. "Just that_ every single pony _knows _every single pony_ here? That's just plain creepy."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, smirking. "Yeah right- try Pinkie Pie shouting about a party. Besides, you both don't know my name, so you're _obviously_ not from around here!"

"You remind of a certain blue Hedgehog…" Riz grumbled. "Why were you flying so fast anyway? Are there any… _clouds_ that you were trying to wrangle or something?" She still can't get her mind wrapped around that.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Of course not, I can do that any second! I'm practicing my tricks, so I can join the Wonderbolts!" Her eyes then turned into stars. "That's my lifelong dream… Joining the number one flying team of Equestria! With Soarin' and Spitfire, and-"

"Sounds like a fun dream you have there." Riz grumbled. "But Mike and I have to go take care of some things like-" Her stomach then growled. "..." She blushed in embarrassment. "...Getting some food."

Rainbow smirked, brushing herself off. "Well, I'll join you- all that flying around made me super hungry! And you both owe me, anyways."

Riz blinked, before quickly shaking her head. "Oh, no, you just go on about your tricks and such, we can eat by ourselves." _I just realized we don't have any money… or whatever the heck these ponies uses for currency._

Mike smiled sheepishly. "Besides, uh… Lyra's paying for our meals, we traveled through Everfree and don't have any bits."

Rainbow Dash looked at them, shocked. "... Everfree!? What were you doing in that place anyway?"

"Because we're a bunch of strange ponies who live in a totally different world, and I do mean _different._" Riz said before walking ahead. "Mike, do you know where this… uh… restaurant is?"

Mike nodded, smirking. "Heh… You know I do, she pointed it out when we were walking through town! Rainbow, you know Sugarcube Corner?"

Rainbow Dash smiled, nodding. "Of course I do! It's one of the sweetest place in town! And- huh… I just noticed you two don't have cutie marks…"

"Yes, you and everyone… everypony notices, now that we got past that, let's go Mike." Riz said annoyed, remembering to use 'everypony' instead of 'everyone'.

The pegasus rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Alright, alright… C'mon Riz, let's go!" He started to run towards Sugarcube Corner, and Riz blinked… it almost _looked_ like it was made out of sugar! "Lyra's meeting us inside."

"Yeah, that's good." Riz said, but then noticed Rainbow Dash was following them. "...You know, you could go now, it's not like you have to follow us slow ponies."

Rainbow shrugged, chuckling. "Well, like I said, I'm starving! Plus you two seem alright. I'm okay with slow ponies, I'm friends with Fluttershy after all!"

Riz just gritted her teeth and gave a low growl. "Whatever." She walked into the building and sniffed the air. "Wow, it smells so good in here!" She smiled, looking around, before she noticed Lyra. "Hey, there she is over there!" She started to walk over before hearing a kazoo play somewhere. "...Uh, you guys hear that?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, facehoofing as she muttered under her breath. "Oh, here we go again…. I'm glad she hasn't perfected that party cannon yet!"

"What? What's going on?" Riz asked, looking around. "What's this about a party cannon?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, shaking her head. "It's Pinkie Pie's crazy parties again. She must've seen you two before if she's throwing a welcome party."

Riz's left eye twitched, and her pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks. "..."

Mike rolled his eyes, looking around. "Well, she's not here yet, so let's eat while we still can Riz, before she pulls out the cake!"

"*sigh* Fine…" Riz looked at the menu, but couldn't pick it up with her hooves, there were no fingers. "Uh…" She just looked over it.

"Why not just use your horn if you wanted to hold it up?" Rainbow asked her, picking up the menu with a little bit of difficulty.

"Because my horn would just make a hole in it?" Riz frowned. "Duh."

Mike rolled his eyes. "No, she meant… another use for it, Riz. Look, uh… Just try to levitate it with your mind! It's like…. like the Force!"

"The Force is evil." Riz rolled her eyes. "It may look good, but it's evil stuff. It's the same as black magic and spirits."

Mike groaned, facepalming. "Riz, you LIKE Danny Phantom- that's ghosts. So… basically you're calling your favorite show _evil_, just because it has spirits in it. You need to open your mind to other possibilities!"

Riz sighed, nodding. "Yes, even Dad said Danny Phantom has potential to be evil too, because of spirits and how it brainwashes kids that they won't die, they'll just turn to half ghosts or pure ghost like him."

Mike's eye twitched, he couldn't believe how paranoid her dad was and how paranoid he made his daughter to be about every little thing! He then shook his head, trying to shake it off. "L-l-look… Just… TRY TO LEVITATE THE DARN MENU SO YOU CAN CHOOSE."

"I can see the menu just fine, don't need some stupid levitation to see it." Riz said simply, looking it over. "... These… are some… interesting choices… uh… Daisy Sandwiches… err… Garden Salad… Pine Cone palette… Oak Ice Cream… Ivy Hot Dog... Huh? Hay fries?"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, surprised. "...Uh….. does she really not recognize simple food like that?"

Mike smiled sheepishly. "She kinda…. lost her memory, so she considers all magic to be _evil_…. Wait until she meets the Princess…" He sighed, his eye twitching even more.

Lyra smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Why don't you get something that you're more familiar with?"

Riz blinked, surprised. "... Well I guess so… I'll probably just take a simple fruit salad and apple pie." But she did groan a bit, Riz always had a pretty big appetite, so just limiting herself to these fruits and vegetables were_ torture_!

Mike shrugged, picking up the menu. "I'll probably get some hay fries, the ivy hot dog, and a milkshake." Unlike Riz, he wasn't that picky, or have a big appetite- he was a snacker.

The waiter pony nodded, smiling. "What flavor would you like for your milkshake, sir?"

Mike frowned in thought before shrugging. "Just plain old vanilla, I think! Thank you, mister!" The waiter nodded again, writing this down before turning to Lyra and Rainbow Dash.

While they ordered, Riz looked around the place and saw some tables had a vase of flowers, but they weren't just for decorations… Those were the appetizers, the ponies would chomp on the flowers, grossing Riz out. She's used to seeing herbivore farm animals like cows and horses munching on grass and flowers, but these are basically people here and they're… ugh, it made her sick.

Rainbow Dash smiled, pushing the vase over to the two of them. "Hey, why don't you two try these yellow daisies? They have a pretty sweet flavor to them."

Riz turned her head, frowning. "I'm… kinda on a diet." she said with a sigh.

Mike rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Riz… you really do need to get used to eating flowers and grass- it's not a big issue! I'll take a bite or two, Rainbow. Thanks for suggesting it!" He smiled, munching on one. _Huh… almost tastes like a chocolate._

Riz just stuck her tongue out in disgust, but of course Rainbow Dash mistook it as her wanting a taste and stuffed a yellow daisy into her mouth. Riz's green eyes widened in shock and she almost choked, before forcing down her reflex. "Why'd you do that for!?" She snapped while chewing; despite what she said she didn't want to be rude and spitting it out all over the table, her mother taught her better manners than that.

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Hey, I thought you were hungry, so sue me!" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's got a good taste… so I figured you would like it. What do you think?"

Riz frowned, tasting it… Surprisingly… it was okay, pretty good in fact. It reminded her of… lemon cakes. She swallowed, and saw Mike staring at her expectantly; she blushed and looked away, trying to hide her hunger. "It's… not too bad, but I don't want anymore."

Mike smirked, reading her like a book as he held up another daisy. "You suuuuuure~? I'll eat the rest if you don't want it!" Riz's lips trembled, trying not to give in, but her mouth slowly opened… and she quickly grabbed the daisy with her teeth, munching on it. She shook her head, spitting it out. "... Here, you want it?"

Mike looked at the half chewed daisy, rolling his eyes. "... Finish what you eat, Riz, this is rude."

Riz sighed, blushing madly. "Fine, but keep your mouth _shut_!" she snapped before chewing on the daisy again. Mike smirked, shrugging mischievously as Lyra and Rainbow Dash giggled.

Lyra smiled. "Well, if you're hungry Riz, we've got tons of daisies… In fact, I could probably help you start a tiny garden! Earth ponies grow the bulk of our food, but you could grow a small place for snacks."

Riz blinked, as if just remembering that she's eating something an earth pony made, not nature itself. She stopped and looked down at her table, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked when Riz suddenly stopped eating. "Didn't you like the food?"

"... Oh… nothing… I just lost my appetite a little bit." Riz said nervously.

Mike rolled his eyes, whispering in her ear as his mane started to look messier. "Riz…. listen to me. It's just like a farmer growing crops. No difference. Now EAT. I'm sure you're starving, and this can help tide you over!"

"I'd rather just wait until our meal comes; don't want to overdo it with the appetizers anyway, right?" Riz said with a nervous smile. Mike just looked at her flatly, frowning. "...I-I'm serious, I'll be fine!"

The pegasus sighed, shaking his head slowly. "...You are way too paranoid about this. It's a world with lots of bright colors! Sure it has it's bad points, but there's no sabotaging the food."

"I'm sure… I just need to get used to the idea, okay? Don't… push me." Riz said softly, looking down at the ground.

Rainbow Dash put an arm around Mike's neck, shrugging. "Don't be too hard on her, she kinda reminds me of Fluttershy; and if she's anything like Fluttershy, pushing her will only make it worse, just give her some time. If she really has amnesia, I'm sure this whole place must look weird for her, since she's used to the Everfree forest, it's a whole new place and she's nervous, so cut her some slack."

Mike frowned, looking away before yelping as he felt someone pushing up his cheeks to make a smile! "Aww, don't feel down! Come inside when you're done with your meal, I'll get you some dessert~" Pinkie said from on top of the pegasus's head, beaming.

Riz blinked slowly when she saw Pinkie Pie so close and on top of Mike. She froze once again, barely breathing. Lyra frowned, rolling her eyes as she levitated the pink earth pony off. "Pinkie, sometimes parties don't always help! Calm down, alright? Let us eat!"

Pinkie Pie's face suddenly turned to horror, as she turned to Lyra in shock. "What!? What do you mean parties don't always help? They always help everypony to smile, smile, smile! Smile happily even! It's always good to make my friends, old and new, to SMILE!"

Riz cringed at every 'smile' the mare said, trying to hide under the table. Lyra rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you feel that way, Pinkie… but sometimes you have to let them open up. Look, why don't you head on in and make some… uh, lemon cake for us? I'm sure that'll be a good substitute for a party for now!"

"Oh I'm sure they'll love the party! Just you wait and see! Hee, hee~" Pinkie Pie said reassuringly before bouncing out the door.

Riz came out from the table, muttering under her breath. "That pony is going to be the end of me…"

The Waiter soon came back, using his horn to levitate the plates to their table. "Your orders… and your fruit juices." He gently placed them down, and the four ponies grinned, about to dig in.

"This looks delicious!" Mike commented, before feeling the fur on the back of his neck stand up. "...S-someone's watching me…. I think…" He gulped, not moving. "...Could… someone check?"

"... Oh, that's just… uh… you might not want to know right now." Rainbow said with a nervous grin.

Riz was just staring at her fruit salad, as if trying to decide if she should chance it or not. _I won't live very long if I don't eat though… might as well try it and take my chances… _She slowly started to nibble at her food, and smiled, finding it pretty tasty.

Lyra groaned, facehooving, as Mike paled. "...Rainbow Dash. Who. Is. It? I need to know, right now…. but I'm not gonna look…. I get the feeling I'll die if I do."

"It's Rarity." Rainbow finally said. "And uh… she has something for you apparently."

Riz was enjoying her fruit salad; it didn't taste anything like it did back in her world, it tasted so much better, so much sweeter, so much juicier, and even similar to… chili somehow, but she didn't care, she loved it! She didn't notice it, but her horn began to glow slightly, producing more and more fresh fruits everywhere!

"Huh? What's going on?" a pony asked when a pineapple suddenly appeared. Then a cherry, then a banana, then a kiwi, and more and more and MORE!

Lyra frowned, quickly grabbing Riz's hoof. "Riz, stop! Calm down… You need to take a deep breath, you're accidentally summoning fruit."

Riz blinked, "Hmm?" She swallowed a mouthful, creating a huge watermelon behind Mike, almost crushing him. "What was that?"

Mike froze, hyperventilating. "...R-Rainbow? Wha….. uh… was that the present?" When Rainbow Dash shook her head, he slowly turned around… and blinked, seeing the watermelon behind him. "...Well then. I think I'm gonna pass out from nearly being crushed by my favorite fruit now." His eyes then rolled back into his head, plopping it into his hot dog… which was more like a tofu dog.

The purple unicorn frowned and looked around, surprised. "Wow… I didn't know pony's restaurants can just pop up fresh fruit, no wonder they work so fast! Uh… seems rather dangerous, though… Mike? Are you okay?" She gently poked the unconscious pegasus's face, frowning in worry.

Lyra sighed. "Uh… well, it's not… what the restaurants do. I think you just need to find a way to stay calm when you eat, is all."

Riz licked a tasty cherry in her fruit salad, blinking. "Hmm? Why? Are you worried I would choke or something?"

Rainbow Dash laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "No way! You just summoned up all these fruits! How can you not even be tired!? That's AWESOME!"

"... I didn't summon anything, what are you talking about?" Riz asked, clearly confused. "I mean… are you saying I made all these fruits appear? Because I didn't, I was eating!"

Lyra smiled sheepishly. "And… well, your horn was glowing. I… think you did, Riz- unconsciously."

Riz frowned and paled, shocked. "... I-I did this? B-but how!? WHY!? I couldn't have… it's not even possible! I didn't even spout any spells or hocus pocus! This isn't-"

"How DARE you nearly hurt poor Mikey!" Rarity shouted, storming around the watermelon, wearing a sparkling dress that was covered in cherry juice. "AND you got cherry juice all over my new outfit! I was going to show it to him… Ask him what he thought, see if he wanted a matching outfit!"

Riz blinked, startled. "B-but it wasn't on pur-"

Rarity stormed up at her, and Riz backed away slowly. "Oh I'm sure you were planning this because you thought I'd take him away from you, is that it?"

"N-no, not at all, I-I didn't even know I-I was-" Riz started to say, but was interrupted by a frowning Rainbow Dash, who got between the two unicorns.

"Hey! Before you get all up in her face, ASK her what happened! Riz didn't mean to, she didn't even realize her horn was glowing!" Rainbow's wings unfurled, as she growled angrily. "So don't even THINK about going after her, got it!?"

Riz blinked, looking at Rainbow Dash in confusion. _She's… standing up for me? But why? I've only been nasty to her…_

Rarity just gave a snobby turn, huffing. "Well, it's her fault my dress is like this, especially after the hours I put into it to impress Mike! My flying pegasus!"

Rainbow smirked, mimicking her. "_My flying pegasus! _Listen to yourself, you don't even know if he _likes_ you! Besides, she didn't mean to, it was an accident! And didn't you say you like the Prince?"

Rarity blinked before nodding with a shrug. "Oh yes, of course, but Mike will be my next choice in case it doesn't work out with royalty~ Oh well… What happens, happens. I apologize for my rude behavior, Riz, those glasses look pretty good on you by the way. Stop by any time and I'll give you a complete makeover as an apology." She walked out with a smile.

Riz blinked, as if wondering what just happened. She looked at Rainbow Dash, confused. "... Err… th-thanks for… sticking up for me… nobody's really done that before. Why… did you do that, anyhow?"

The speedster pegasus huffed, crossing her hooves. "Well, she was just yelling at you for no reason! I'm not gonna let a friend of mine just get yelled at like that!"

Riz blinked, smiling slowly, before she shook her head in confusion. "I'm your… friend? But we just met… and I hadn't really been all that nice to you either…"

Rainbow shrugged, smirking. "Hey, when AJ and I met- she's the farmer at Sweet Apple Acres- we literally got into a fight in the first ten minutes! But we're still pretty good friends! Why can't I say the same for you? You're a riot!" Riz blinked, confused as to if that was a compliment or an insult, before the three of them heard a weak groan from Mike.

"...Ugh… What the heck happened?" He sat up, trying to wipe off his hot dog. "I thought I was trying to get my food _in_ my mouth, not on my _face_…"

Riz looked at Mike, before she turned to Rainbow Dash, blinking slowly. "... Um… thanks again." She was still a bit too awkward to really say much though, especially with how the pegasi messes with her head the most with the cloud moving, living in clouds, weather changing… She's gonna have a rough time accepting them for a while, the only reason she trusts Mike is because she already knew him and he use to be human too.

Lyra grumbled, looking around. "Great, the place is trashed… Come on, you three, let's just get the cake from Pinkie and get outta here before we get in trouble!" She stood up, before Riz stopped her.

"But it's my fault this place is trashed." Riz said sadly, hanging her head. "I should just stay here and take my punishment. I deserve it, after all, for using magic."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Girl, you've REALLY gotta get used to the idea that magic's good… I'll clean this up in ten seconds flat, it's _nothing_ like a stormy sky here in Ponyville!"

Mike shrugged. "Well… can I help too? I mean, I got a little messy myself…" He smiled sheepishly, trying to wipe off the hot dog.

"Hey, look, I used the magic… irresponsibly, so I need to clean it up…" She looked down at her fingerless hooves. "... Somehow!"

Lyra sighed, rolling her eyes. "You two go ahead, I'll have a unicorn-to-unicorn talk with her, okay?" The two pegasi slowly nodded, walking out before Mike screamed, flapping away as the light blue unicorn turned to the purple unicorn.

"Now look, you need to calm down. Whether you like it or not, you're a unicorn now and you have magic. If you're not used to wielding is and you don't stay calm, your magic will go out of control like it did back there. Although admittedly, I've never seen a unicorn able to turn hooves to ice or summon fruit like that, especially unconsciously; but nevertheless, you can't keep denying it Riz." Lyra lectured.

Riz grumbled, crossing her hooves angrily. "It's not fair… why did I have to be turned into a unicorn? Why not just a regular pony!?"

Lyra shrugged. "Because 'regular ponies' don't exist here. We all have magic in our bodies, in different ways- unicorn is just what you are the most like."

"I don't _feel_ like a unicorn… Why does Mike represent a pegasus and I represent a unicorn anyway?" Riz asked Lyra curiously.

The blue pony shrugged. "Well, Mike seems to be a very free spirit, and that's what most pegasi are at their core. Rainbow Dash is just the wildest example of it… And tell me the truth- do you see yourself being an earth pony or pegasus more? If not, it chose the subspecies of pony that fits you the best."

"Mike said I'm more like an earth pony, even though I don't know what that is… err… was. What does a unicorn have to do with my personality?" Riz asked.

"Well, most unicorns like to stay focused and finish what they do. They're also intellect and witty, which is why they specialize in magic." Lyra explained. "From what I can tell, when you're not shy, you seem to be very smart and focused. Is that right?"

Riz hesitated before slowly nodding. "...W-well, yeah, but… What does that have to do with anything!? What's an earth pony's personality?"

The unicorn shrugged. "Very physical, and very nurturing. Does that sound like you?" she asked dryly.

Riz sighed, looking down. "Mike said I remind him of an earth pony, but I guess not. I'm not that good with kids or animals…" She shrugged helplessly. "And I'm very physically weak anyway."

Lyra nodded in understanding. "Yes, unicorns are the physically weakest since their bodies are meant to channel magic through them, and thus aren't sturdy or flexible like an earth pony's or pegasus's… Oh, I know, why don't you go visit Fluttershy? Maybe she can help you with some of your issues?"

Riz frowned, "... But I'm not very comfortable visiting a pegasus right now… and besides, she's way too shy, without her motherly instincts activated I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk to me."

Lyra smirked, shrugging. "Well, then… Guess you'll have to do just that- tell her about your dog. And if you don't go… well, I suppose you'll have to get a unicorn tutor~"

Riz paled, quickly saying, "I'll go visit Fluttershy!" and took off. "Err…" She then quickly stopped and came back. "Where does she live again?"

Lyra chuckled at her fear, pointing to the forest. "Right near Everfree, in fact she's only a few miles away from your new home herself! She might be very timid, but she loves working with animals, so it's the perfect home for her."

"Right, I'll go now." Riz said, trotting off. She noticed the sky got a little dark and looked up to see some clouds covering the sun, before some pegasi moved them out of the way. The purple unicorn sighed and looked down, feeling a little less terrified by it… but only a little. "Just ignore it Riz, pretend it's only the clouds moving like always."

* * *

Eventually, the purple unicorn made it to Fluttershy's house, or at least she assumed it's her house… It was more of a cottage than anything. She timidly walked up the stairs and used her front hoof to knock on the door. "Um… F-Fluttershy? It's me, Riz… You said I could come and visit you…?"

She heard a clattering of a few items and a quiet yelp, before the door opened a few minutes later, and Fluttershy slowly emerged, back to her timid self. "...Y-yes…? What is it? I… Sorry for not opening the door immediately… I'm helping my birds go over the song they'll sing for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow…"

Riz blinked, confused. "Really? What's the Summer Sun Celebration?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit, and she seemed to come out of her mane a bit. "You… don't know about the Summer Sun Celebration?"

Riz shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "Not a thing… Why? Is it really important?"

The yellow pegasus quickly nodded. "Oh goodness, yes! Princess Celestia, the one who raises and lowers the sun each day, is going to do it here in Ponyville… Normally she does it in Canterlot, but each year she visits a different town for one day, to make them all feel like she takes part in her kingdom's future."

The purple unicorn frowned, not liking this one bit. _Oh great, the one who can apparently control the freaking sun. Didn't Lyra mention that she's responsible for me being here? _"Oh, well that's… great… yeah… gotta love that sunrise… erm…" _Well this could still be used to my advantage, I do need to talk to this princess._ "I'll keep that in mind then, Fluttershy, sorry that I don't recall Princess Celestia... I, uh… have amnesia." Riz said, sticking with Mike's story for her.

The pegasus blinked, before hugging her again. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You poor, poor thing… Where did you wake up? Maybe it can help your memories…" She paled, though, when Riz pointed at the forest, quickly shaking her head. "O-oh no, no… You shouldn't go in there! Not alone…"

"Oh it's okay, Fluttershy, I was kinda raised there for a while after I woke up with Mike. So, yeah, I was pretty surprised when I saw that how things work here is very different from the Everfree Forest. Something happened… and I became afraid of magic… I don't know why or how, but I just am." Riz said, pretending to tremble as if scared to think about it.

To her confusion, though, Fluttershy paled. "O-oh dear… I…. Maybe it was Zecora…" Riz raised an eyebrow in confusion, so she explained in more detail. "She's an evil pony who lives in the forest… I-I don't think she talks to anyone without them turning into some potion ingredient for her!"

The purple unicorn blinked and sighed, shrugging. "I don't know, all I know is that it's… so strange here for me. Lyra suggested to come to you to help me with my issues… but I'm not sure how it'd work."

Fluttershy frowned in thought. "...Uh… maybe you can… learn a bit more about ponies in general? You seem pretty…. surprised by earth ponies, and everything else…"

"Yeah… I think I should learn about the ponies. I'm clueless…" Riz said sadly. "I don't like being clueless, I feel like a fish out of water." Then she noticed a white rabbit, looking at her. "Uh… hi?"

Fluttershy smiled, picking up the rabbit with one hoof. "Oh, that's Angel Bunny. He was my first pet…"

"... Nice, cute rabbit." Riz smiled. "I use to have two pet rabbits when I was little, but a dog ki- … they died of old age."

Fluttershy frowned sadly, hugging Riz after putting Angel Bunny down. "Oh, I'm so sorry… You can play with Angel Bunny if you want, he's a real sweetie. I, um… have to go help the birds again, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh don't worry about it, Fluttershy, I have to get going soon anyway." Riz said as the yellow pegasus nodded.

"Thank you for understanding me." Fluttershy said with a smile before going to her birds, leaving Angel with Riz.

Riz blinked, looking at the bunny curiously. "Uh…" She didn't really know what to do with Angel since he looked very intelligent, almost on a human scale, and that made her nervous. "Well… I have to go, I'm sure Fluttershy's really busy and I'm not that good with animals, so… I'll be going now." She started to back up to the door, but Angel Bunny rushed between her hooves and kicked her back into the room. "OW!" She winced, rubbing her flank in pain. _What kind of rabbit has that kind of kicking power?_ "Mean little bunny." she hissed.

In response, Angel Bunny rolled his eyes, before pulling out a book and beginning to read, still standing between her and the doorway out of there. "So now what? Charades?" Riz frowned, never seeing a rabbit do this before, only in cartoons… Oh wait, this IS a cartoon. "You want me to read a book?"

Angel Bunny rolled his eyes, putting the book away and pointing to the floor, before sitting down. Riz raised an eyebrow. "...Uh….. you want me to sit down?" The rabbit nodded, pulling out what looked like a set of giant cards with pictures on them.

Riz just blinked, wishing she could understand the bunny. "Uh… um… you want to play a game of cards? … You want me to look and memorize pictures?" The bunny shook his head, frowning, before pointed at her, held up a card of the door, and then another card of Fluttershy crying.

Riz's eyes widened, staring at the cards. "... Are you saying that Fluttershy will cry if I walk out the door or something?" Angel Bunny nodded, before pulling out a card with a speech bubble on it and pointing to the Fluttershy card, flipping it to show her looking happy. "... You want me to talk to her so she'll be happy?"

Angel nodded again, looking happier, before he frowned, pulling out a card. This one had words on it… and Riz blinked, reading it out loud. "...If you hurt her… I hurt you?" Then the purple unicorn frowned, looking at the bunny like he's an assassin. "But this isn't fair! I just wanted to ask for some advice, that was all! Besides, why would she care if I left or not? It's not like she knows me that well!"

Angel Bunny rolled his eyes, huffing, as he held up another card with pictures of Rainbow Dash, Lyra, and Riz on it. Underneath was the hastily scribbled word 'Friends'. He pointed to her, then the door, frowning and shaking his head.

Riz only gave an annoyed look, though she was pouting a bit that the cute but surprisingly tough bunny would threaten her like that. The purple unicorn wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she is pretty sensitive and tends to take threats and insults to heart a lot. "I don't see how we're friends… All I said was a few kind words to her." Then her eyes widened, and she looked around. "...But she's shy… and she lives right at the edge of the woods, not in town… right?"

Angel nodded once more, shrugging. He held up a card that showed Fluttershy hiding from the other ponies, and Riz raised an eyebrow, thinking of something. "...How do you have these cards made? I mean…. it seems pretty convenient." With that, he pointed at the picture of Rainbow Dash on the friends card, before holding up the card that said 'If you hurt her, I hurt you' on it again, pointing to her, then the card, then the Fluttershy card.

"... Did Rainbow Dash draw these cards?" Riz asked. "Including the written threat?" Angel Bunny shook his head, pointing to himself, miming drawing, before pointing to the picture of Rainbow Dash again. "...You threatened her with this too?" Riz blinked, surprised, as the bunny nodded. "I see, so you're like Fluttershy's big brother or something… She's lucky to have a tough little guy like you around then." Riz said but turned away, looking at the ground as if remembering something from a long time ago. _Nobody was like that with me… Everyone just… made fun of me or just avoided me. Mike was my first friend..._

"I'll wait for Fluttershy if it'll make you feel better, but I really can't stay too long. I do have to head back home and help Mike get settled in, it's been a long day." Riz said quietly, looking back at Angel Bunny. _Listen to me, I'm talking to a RABBIT, and he's actually intimidating me… _This seemed to calm him down, and he nodded, sighing. Then he held up a card with a giant question mark on it, tilting his head as he looked at her.

Riz looked at him and at the question mark. "... Are you asking me what's wrong?" When he nodded, she sighed. "I….. well…. I'm not sure I should say to a rabbit." Angel Bunny raised an eyebrow, frowning skeptically as he put his tiny paws on his hips.

"Oh well, forgive me… but I'm not… used to talking to animals you see, at least not like this… And I'm, uh… not really used to… conflict either." Riz said timidly, and to her surprise, the rabbit's eyes softened. He held up the card with the threat on it, before miming an X over it. "...S-seriously?" Riz looked at him, becoming more surprised by the minute. "You're…. not gonna do that?"

Angel Bunny thought for a moment, before shrugging. He pointed at her, and then at Fluttershy's card, flipping between the sad and the happy emotions. "Hmm… I'm still not sure what that means, but I'll try to keep her happy whenever I can. I don't like to see someone sad or hurt because of something I did."

Angel Bunny nodded in understanding, before pointing at her and Fluttershy once more, before putting it down and making two horizontal lines with his paws. Riz frowned in confusion… They almost looked like…. "...A-are you saying… we're… the same…? Me and Fluttershy, I mean…" Angel Bunny nodded, shrugging.

"Wow… I guess I never really noticed…" Riz smiled a little, blushing. "I guess that explains why you took back the threat…"

Then Fluttershy soon came walking back, sighing as Angel Bunny quickly hid the cards, before acting innocent once more. "Alright, that should do for today, I still have some time to do it tomorrow before the festival. So how did you and Angel Bunny get along, Riz?"

Riz looked at Angel Bunny before chuckling and looking back at her, the mare's eyes laughing. "Oh, I think we came to an understanding, Fluttershy." Fluttershy frowned in confusion before she stood up. "Well… I'm sorry for just walking out like this, but I'm sure Mike's worried about me… Is it okay if we talk sometime after this celebration tomorrow? I'd like to get to know you and your animals more, I may not ever be able to speak to them like you can, but I do love them, or at least watch them."

Fluttershy gave a smile, nodding in understanding. "Sure, maybe we can talk about more about how you feel and help you with your issues as you said before."

"Thanks, hopefully I can bring Mike too so you can get to know him- he's a pegasus like you and Rainbow Dash." Riz said happily, actually starting to become in a good mood in this crazy world.

Fluttershy nodded, before opening the door. "I…. I'd like that, I guess… Thanks, Riz…." She smiled happily, nodding. "If I ever need a friend… I know who to ask for."

Riz blushed in happy embarrassment, drawing circles in the floorboards. "Aww, I'm not that good of a friend." She chuckled sheepishly as she began to walk back home. "But I'll see you soon, Fluttershy!" _Surprisingly… that did help. Not in the way I expected, but… I feel_ happy_ now. Still I'm not sure how I'm going to survive this messed up world._

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: Honestly… a pink pony with a cat-like cutie mark… Did you _have_ to make her angry? She's a freaking unicorn with powers of an alicorn!**

**Key2DestNE: ….I didn't_ do_ anything to make her angry, though… *grumbles, stuck in a bed* And now I can't even finish that song I was writing! It was going to be so good, too…**

**DarkFoxKit: Yeah well, next time when I said not to go into my room maybe you would listen to me.**

**Key2DestNE: I was _positive_ I heard your voice in your room while you were out, so I went to go check it out, and it turns out it was some crazy pink pony!**

**DarkFoxKit: She was baiting a trap for you. She did it to me once making me think you were in your room. You sounded depressed and sick so I went to check on you and… well… I'd rather not mention what she did.**

**Key2DestNE: Wait, seriously? ...Wow, you have GOT to spill the details sometime! *smirks, still stuck in bed, before he turns to the camera* Anyways guys, we're outta time for today, but before we go, I got something to say... I'm going to be starting another side story, showing Mike's misadventures in Ponyville. I'd like to have your opinions on this- so you'd better review! We may have, like, 20 MILLION chapters in reserve, but we're not going to post them if you don't say anything!**

**DarkFoxKit: He's right, so no review, no chapter. So… REVIEW DANG IT! There's no point in updating a story people don't want to read after all!**

**Key2DestNE: *He nods sagely, before he coughs.* Uh… Fox? Could you turn off the camera? I can't reach it from here…**

**DarkFoxKit: Yea- … uh-oh… *pales and begins backing away* She's HERE! RUN! *drops the camera, the audience hears maniacal laughter in the background and the screen went static, just as the wild, terrified, painful screaming began.***


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Ponyville!

**My Little Pony**

**Cross Dimensional Friendship**

* * *

**Key2DestNE: *walks in the door, humming to himself.* Da da da… Fox, I'm back!**

**DarkFoxKit: O-oh! H-hi Key… uh… G-glad you're back… *looks down timidly.***

**Key2DestNE: *nods, putting his hat on the coat rack.* Yeah- I'm surprised you didn't wanna see the Lego Movie, but it was pretty good. You would've enjoyed it, I think- fast-paced, funny, and overall not that bad! But… I guess it was your choice- why'd you stay behind, anyways? You mentioned something about being busy?**

**DarkFoxKit: …. Err… What'd you say? *blinks* Sorry, I have something on my mind…**

**Key2DestNE: …Aaaaand that is? *He frowned in curiosity, crossing his arms.***

**DarkFoxKit: … Do you… think I'm too mean? Too spoiled? Too… easily angered?**

**Key2DestNE: …. *frowns in confusion* …What? You? MEAN? Not at all, where'd this come from? ...Unless it's a certain chaos spirit…!**

**DarkFoxKit: No… It's just… I think maybe I've been treating you like dirt lately.**

**Key2DestNE: …Well yeah, but you always make up for it- such as getting me some ice cream afterwards, letting me play some video games with you- games you KNOW I'm good at- and overall being a nice girl! What happened?**

**DarkFoxKit: I've just been thinking about it lately… Erm… just forget it, get on with the story.**

**Key2DestNE: …Oh, alright. But first, the copyright! Do you wanna activate it, or should I?**

**DarkFoxKit: You mean the disclaimer? … The readers should know by now that we don't own anything but our own characters.**

**Key2DestNE: Well, do YOU wanna take that chance? 'Cause I don't! Anyways, you sorta said the disclaimer, so I guess we're good for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Ponyville!**

Riz liked being able to run like a pony; she usually always felt tired as a human if she ran this much, but she still felt full of energy… Must be a pony thing. She made it to her house, where she saw the door was closed. "I wonder if Mike's back yet…. He probably is, I mean he went home earlier than me." She knocked on the door with her hoof, hoping he'd open up since she didn't know how to open a door with her hooves.

To her confusion, though, the door only slowly creaked open when she knocked on it, causing the unicorn to gulp. "...U-uh… hello…?" _I don't like this creepy atmosphere…_ "Mike? Are you in here?" She looked around, slowly poking her head inside. _...It's so dark… what's going on? I swear, if I hear the door slam behind me, I'm jumping out the window!_

The wary purple unicorn walked slowly, looking around. _Where the fudge is a light switch!?_ "Mike! Are you here or not!?" _Bah, he's probably taking flying lessons from Rainbow Dash! Maybe I better get out of here and go look for him, this place is creepy alone and in the dark…_

She was about to turn around and walk back out, when the lights flicked on, and a giant cake was in front of her! "SURPRISE! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" over two dozen voices shouted, Pinkie Pie's being the main one.

Riz was already gone by the time they finished yelling the 'welcome' part, she had bolted out the door faster than Rainbow Dash could fly. When she did this, though, she crashed right into Mike and the pegasus in mention, sending the three of them to the ground. "OOF! R-Riz, calm down! What's wrong? Why're you acting so paranoid?" Mike asked, on top of both mares.

"TWO DOZEN GHOST PONIES JUST INVADED OUR HOUSE! AND PINKIE PIE IS THE RINGLEADER! I _KNEW_ SHE WAS EVIL!" Riz all but screamed her lungs out, squirming madly. "WE GOTTA RUN, MIKE!"

Rainbow Dash blinked once. Twice. Then she groaned, facehooving. "She threw a _surprise_ party, of all the choices… Why'd she have to go with that one?"

Mike quickly turned over, letting Rainbow up but keeping Riz pinned. "Riz, calm down Riz, just breathe, okay? It was only a surprise party, nothing mor-"

"A _surprise_ party?" Riz blinked, startled. "... Nobody's ever bothered to throw me a regular party, let alone a SURPRISE party. Aww, how thoughtful!" She smiled a bit despite the situation. "Maybe I should go back in and apologize for being so terrified…"

Mike blinked himself, surprised, before he nodded. "...U-uh… yeah. Smart move, Riz. C'mon, let's go." _Geez, I swear Riz can change her emotions at the drop of a hat! She's worse than someone who's hypnotized…_

"Wait, you actually LIKED it?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused. "Most ponies rush out the door the first time she throws a surprise party!"

The purple unicorn blushed, ducking her head bashfully. "W-well… I'm still pretty shaken up, but… when I think about it… I've always wanted a surprise party; it's quite flattering that she threw me one, even if it is Pinkie Pie."

Mike smiled, helping her to her feet. "Well then, let's head in and you apologize to her, and then we can celebrate!"

"Uh… I'm still kinda nervous, what if she's really angry at me for running off like that?" Riz asked nervously as the three were walking back towards the house.

Mike smirked, shaking his head. "Well, I doubt that's the case… I mean, she seems like a very happy pony- she might be a little horrified that you ran away from your own party, but she'll quickly recover once you go back in!"

"You promise she's not like the Pinkie Pie murderer in the video right?" Riz said hopefully.

"Of course, I promise, she's _nothing _like that, okay?" Mike said with hope, glad that the purple unicorn was _finally_ coming around. "And if she tries to attack you or something- which she won't- I'll protect you, along with Rainbow Dash!"

Riz nodded, sighing as she started to walk ahead of the others. "Okay… I'll trust you…"

The two pegasi and unicorn opened the door again to see the party members mumbling to each other and Pinkie Pie bouncing around, looking worried and sad. "Where… where did she disappear to? Riz? Hey Rizzie, are you playing hide-n-seek?"

Mike laughed, speaking up. "Try tag, Pinkie! You scared her with that, she's a jittery pony… But she _does _appreciate the thought, so let's let the party continue after she apologizes for running off!"

"Really? I scared you?" Pinkie Pie asked in concern, bouncing over to the shy unicorn, who was scratching the ground with her front hoof in embarrassment. "I'm super duper sorry, Riz! It wasn't meant to scare you, just surprise you and make you super, duper happy!"

"It's… no big d-deal… I was just caught by surprise…" Riz found herself speaking very softly, almost like Fluttershy. _I think I hung out with her too long…_

Pinkie frowned worriedly, before hugging her. "Well, hopefully I can make you smile now! Want some cake? I made it lemony since you seemed to love yellow daisies!"

Riz just gave a nervous grin, nodding in appreciation. "Th-thanks… that's really great… Um… I do like lemon cakes… and I don't get to eat a lot of them. Did you… make it yourself?"

Pinkie Pie smiled, nodding as her head bobbed up and down. "Yep! Made it aaaaall by myself! Took me an hour or two, but I got it done! Just in time too, it's still fresh from the oven~"

Riz took a bite out of the cake, licking her lips. "Wow, it's very delicious, Pinkie Pie. You'd have to teach me how to bake these goods too, I don't know how to cook."

Pinkie Pie smiled, bouncing up and down. "You really think so!? I wasn't sure what kind of cake Mikey liked, so I decided to bake the cake I know YOU liked!"

"You don't know what kind of cake Mike likes?" Riz blinked, before she turned to Mike. "... Uh… What kind of cake DO you like?"

Mike smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Just plain old vanilla for me, I think…"

"Oh come on, that's so boring!" Rainbow Dash moaned, covering her face with her hooves. "You should try to have more flavor, like a rainbow of flavors! Now THAT would be tasty!"

Mike rolled his eyes, smirking. "Well, I'm a bland per- pony. I don't even have a vest or anything to carry my stuff! Besides, I didn't say I didn't LIKE other cake, just that vanilla's my favorite."

Pinkie Pie bounced around, grinning. "Well now, it's a good thing I made vanilla cupcakes then!"

Riz gave a shy smile as Pinkie Pie shouted, pulling out a cannon. "Now let the party BEGIN!" She blinked, before the pink pony pulled it, causing confetti to pour out!

As the night passed, it was time for the party guests to go home and get some shut eye. Pinkie Pie jumped in Mike's face, holding a present. "Well, hope you two enjoyed the welcome party, let's have another party again sometime soon!" she cheered before bouncing off. "Okay, good-night you two! Have sweet dreams, and I hope you like the presents!"

Mike blinked, turning to stare at the present in his hooves. "...Huh. Well, let's try to find yours, Riz…. unless this is yours."

"... I'm sure they have name tags on them, right?" Riz asked curiously. "She's done this before, after all!"

Mike blinked before facehooving. "U-uh… right… I'm stupid!" He checked the name tag and nodded. "Yep, this is mine… I think yours is in the living room!"

Riz nodded as she walked into the living room. As Mike used his teeth to help open his, he asked her curiously, "So what do you think of Pinkie Pie now? Is she a nice mare?"

"Well… she does seem pretty nice and extra cheerful, but sometimes that could get annoying. And she does know how to make good lemon cake, I'll give her that. But it's still hard to know what she thinks about, and that kinda makes me nervous…" Riz said as she found her present on the couch.

Mike nodded before whistling in awe. "Whoa… She got me a green vest! That's sooo cool, she knew what I wanted! What'd she get you, Riz? A ring or something?"

"Um… I'll get back to you on that." Riz was still struggling to open it. "So she got you a green vest, huh? What's it for? I think you told me the vests mean something about winter or what?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, it's for something called Winter Wrap-Up. But some ponies, if they like the designs, wear them all year- they do have a design for year-round use! And Pinkie got me that kind, she's being so sweet… She must've noticed I had nothing with me."

"She's creepy if she knew you needed a vest with the exact same design." Riz grumbled before she managed to open her present and saw… a book about ponies. "... A book?" She opened it with her hoof. "Hmm… Ah, it tells me about the personalities and abilities of pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies! Now I won't be so clueless! But… how did she know I'd need something like-" She stopped when she saw a note fell out of the first page. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Dear Riz, I've heard about your amnesia problem from Applejack, so in hopes of helping you remember our world and our history, here's a book about Ponyville and all the sorts of different kinds of ponies that live here! I really hope you like it! Your BFF, Pinkie Pie!"

Mike whistled in awe, putting the jacket on awkwardly. "Wow…. You see? She can be pretty thoughtful when she wants to be. But maybe there's a note in one of my pockets too!"

Riz sighed, shrugging. "Great, so my story is I have amnesia and woke up in Everfree; too bad I've NEVER been in Everfree. This is just so cheesy. I don't even know what's inside the forest!"

Mike shrugged. "Well, tons of mythical creatures, like phoenixes and sea serpents. Uh…. There's also the Princess' old castle, but Celestia had to abandon it when Luna rebelled since nobody appreciated her night and turned into Nightmare Moon."

"I don't blame Luna, she made something beautiful and nobody is ever awake to see it." Riz sighed. "It's only too bad she had to get corrupted through bitterness." She opened the book, trying to turn the page. "I hope I can learn to flip these pages with these hooves."

Mike rolled his eyes. "...Well, why not use the levitation spell? Now hear me out- I know you don't like magic, but… Think of it… as an extension of your arm, not as magic!"

"Mike, you don't use magic to turn a stupid page, why should I?" Riz growled at him before looking at the book, beginning to read it. "You go ahead and wash up, I'll probably be on here all night."

Mike shrugged, walking past as his wing turned the page. "I don't use a spell, true… but my wings are magic, and I can use those." He smirked back at the girl, looking at the wall. "...I actually want to explore that a bit later…. That hole in the wall."

"Well good luck with that, just scream if you see a ghost." Riz said, not looking away from the book. Mike grumbled, rolling his eyes as he kicked the part of the wall he had kicked before, sending it back out before starting to walk down the stairs. _Great, first she acts like a stubborn mule, then she acts like a paranoid filly, then she acts like Fluttershy, and now she's acting like Twilight! What's next, acting like Rainbow Dash?_

Soon, he could barely see in front of his own face- but luckily, the vest had started to glow, allowing the stallion to see… what looked like a lab that was abandoned for the night. _Huh? What the heck is this place? Who builds a lab INSIDE of this house, IN THE WALLS? This is just… so weird… I don't remember any of this in the series! Heck, there wasn't even a HOUSE here! So… is this place unmentioned?_

"Mike!" Riz called from above the floor. "Hey, did you know that when a pegasus gets really hot they get a wingboner?" Then there was silence for a moment. "...WAIT A MINUTE! A-a wingboner… That's what YOU had!"

Mike gulped, quickly looking for a place to hide. _Oh boy! No no no, I'm NOT getting chewed out now!_

"MIIIIIKE!" Riz yelled. Then she sighed, "Oh whatever, I'll deal with him later." She looked at the book again, trying to study and catch up on the knowledge of this crazy place.

Mike didn't know that Riz had given up the idea of coming down and grabbing him, so he was frantically searching. _Come on, come on! SOMEWHERE TO HIDE, DANG IT! _Soon, he found a small closet and opened the door, rushing in and closing the door behind him. He sighed in relief… before feeling someone… or something… breathing right against him.

* * *

**DarkFoxKit: *looks around and sighed in relief before typing something on the computer.***

**Key2DestNE: *pops up behind her* Whatcha workin' on, Foxie~?**

**DarkFoxKit: *Jumps and quickly exits out the computer* N-nothing! Nothing! W-why are you here?**

**Key2DestNE: *blinks* …Well, it IS our house… Why WOULDN'T I be here?**

**DarkFoxKit: I meant why are you in this room? I thought you were dealing with… Rainbow Dash right now!**

**Key2DestNE: Oh, riiiight… *chuckles* She's napping in the living room- you know how tired she can get after a long day. So what were you working on? Why couldn't I see it?**

**DarkFoxKit: It's nothing too important, okay? *blushes* J-just leave it be!**

**Key2DestNE: C'mon, lemme see! *pushes her aside, beginning to reopen the computer.* I wanna know what you're working on!**

**DarkFoxKit: NO! STOP! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK! *tries to push the boy away, but he managed to open the documents.***

**Key2DestNE: … *slowly blinks* …You were working on THIS? Fox, I'll be honest- I didn't expect for you to be working on this, instead of anything else!**

**DarkFoxKit: IT'S JUST A HOBBY! I WASN'T GOING TO POST IT! *blushing like mad* You weren't even supposed to look! Ever heard of the word PRIVACY before!?**

**Key2DestNE: Well yeah, I do the same Fox… But still, you're having-**

**DarkFoxKit: Oh, phew… that was the wrong one. *smiles in relief***

**Key2DestNE: ….. *begins opening the other documents as Fox begins to panic* What is it? What is it? I wanna see! I WANNA SEE!**

**DarkFoxKit: Will you stop it!? You're going to ruin your surprise!**

**Key2DestNE: It's for me? Ooooooh, now I wanna see even more! *skimming through each document***

**DarkFoxKit: *slaps his hand away.* Alright, enough is enough! Don't make me get Vi again!**

**Key2DestNE: We're in the MLP world, Fox- Vi's not here to save you now! *continues to look as best he can before Fox closes the computer.* Awwwww…**

**DarkFoxKit: Look, the chapter's over, so let's just get out of here! *Key pouts, slowly walking out the door***


End file.
